Begins With Rome
by ziaoi
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang mahasiswa yang tidak pernah ingin kenal dengan chef yang menurutnya tidak ramah dan sinis, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi ternyata, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak seperti yang ia kira. SasuHinaNaru. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fiksi ini aku dedikasikan untuk _senpai_ sekaligus teman baik dan tetanggaku, **Violetta Onyx**. Aku harap kakak mau membaca dan mereview fiksi ini. Aku juga berharap mendapatkan kritik, saran dan review yang cukup banyak. Flame? Boleh saja, asal tidak menimbulkan _pair war_. Secara pribadi, aku menyukai pair apapun. Entah SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema atapun NejiTen. Hanya saja aku memang lebih _fix_ untuk pair SasuHina. Aku cinta _pair_ ini dan aku merasa punya hak untuk menyukai pasangan apapun.^^

**Begins With Rome**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**March 2012**

**Daiyaki Aoi's present**

**Chapter Uno**

Hinata mendorong sebuah motor vespa berwarna merah butut di jalan kecil dekat Viale Glorioso di Trastevere dengan sekuat tenaga. Peluh menetes di keningnya, mengingat perubahan cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang sangat ekstrim. Ia memandang sekeliling, perutnya sudah bergejolak akibat rasa lapar yang ia tahan. Tangannya yang mungil memegangi kuat stang motor sampai buku jari-jarinya memutih. Beberapa bunga tulip berwarna kuning yang menghiasi keranjang di bagian depan motor itu sudah layu. Selayu keadaan Hinata sekarang. Ini hari yang buruk bagi Hinata. Motor vespa bututnya ini memang selalu mogok di tengah jalan, membuatnya frustasi. Saat dengan senangnya dia bisa lepas dari mata perkuliahan yang padat dan mencari restoran untuk makan siang, sang vespa merah tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Belum lagi, vespa itu beratnya bukan main. Tenaga Hinata sudah terkuras habis.

Hinata bisa mengingat-ingat lagi tentang kejengkelan lain yang ia hadapi sebelum ini. Tadi pagi, dia bangun sangat telat karena acara bergadangnya dalam membuat tugas. Setelah sampai di Renaissance, kampusnya yang tercinta, Hinata langsung dimarahi dosennya dengan kata-kata kejam. Dengan mimik wajah yang hampir menangis, Hinata memberikan tugasnya dengan tangan gemetar kepada dosennya itu, Orochimaru. Untungnya, dosen berkulit pucat itu menerimanya. Sedikit info, Hinata mengetahui dosennya adalah seorang pria imigran Jepang. Tapi lebih pantas disebut sebagai 'pria imigran ular.'

Kalau saja Hinata merupakan Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis pintar yang berhasil mendapat beasiswa penuh di Renaissance seperti dirinya, gadis berambut unik itu pasti sudah menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata yang tidak enak untuk didengar karena sudah mengalami hari yang buruk. Seperti '_A faccia d'o cazzo!_*' Tapi, Hinata merupakan gadis yang sabar dan lembut. Ia hanya berdo'a kepada Kami-_sama_ supaya dimudahkan dalam mendorong vespa merah butut kesayangannya itu. Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja, bukan gadis kaya seperti Sakura. Rasanya, untuk mengganti motor saja, uangnya sangat sayang untuk dihamburkan. Beberapa temannya sudah menyarankannya untuk membeli motor bekas yang murah dan masih bagus. Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Hinata sudah terlalu sayang pada vespa merahnya. (*Secara harfiah kata-kata ini kasar. Tapi bisa lebih dipermudah artinya sebagai 'Dahsyat'.)

Pada akhirnya, Hinata menyerah. Ia menurunkan standar motor vespanya dan mencoba men-_starter_ berulang-ulang dengan kakinya. Mesin vespa itu tak kunjung menyala. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dan membeli minum ke supermarket terdekat. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah minimarket bernama _Buon*_. Hinata berjalan ke arah minimarket tersebut dan membeli beberapa botol teh kemasan. Setelah meminum beberapa teguk air teh, Hinata merasa mendapatkan energinya kembali untuk men-_starter_ motornya lagi. Setelah berkali-kali mencoba, akhirnya mesin vespa merah butut itupun menyala. Senyum mengembang di bibir Hinata. (*Selamat.)

Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian restoran untuk menjadi tempat makan siangnya. Ia berbelok di ujung jalan Trastevere. Mesin vespa merahnya meraung-raung keras ketika Hinata memegang gas kuat-kuat. Ia memacu vespanya kencang dengan harapan, angin akan menghilangkan peluh yang sedari tadi sudah menetes di kulit putih pucatnya.

Hinata memang seorang gadis Jepang yang unik. Wajahnya tradisional dan manis, kulitnya pucat, tubuhnya mungil, iris matanya berwarna perak dan surai Indigonya yang lembut. Warna iris matanya yang tidak lazim membuat ketertarikan dan pesona misteriusnya begitu mencuat. Otaknya begitu cerdas, sehingga Hinata merupakan teman yang enak untuk diajak mengobrol.

Ketika sampai di daerah Palazzo Doria-Pamphili yang dipenuhi bangunan apartemen, samar-samar Hinata mencium bau makanan yang sangat menggoda. Ia mengikuti arah terciumnya bau makanan itu. Dengan pelan, Hinata memegang kendali gas motor vespanya. Ia ikuti arah bau itu dengan cepat.

'_Bau ini… risotto, spaghetti, zabaione, dan masakan paling enak, pasta con sugo di lepre*.'_ Batin Hinata senang sambil membayangkan makanan-makanan Italia itu memasuki lidahnya. Pasti sungguh enak. Hinata pernah mencoba _pasta con sugo di lepre* _satu kali ketika ia ditraktir temannya yang sedang berulang tahun. Ia baru mencobanya satu kali tapi langsung membuatnya ketagihan. (*Pasta _pappardelle_ dengan saus kelinci. Biasanya yang dipilih adalah kelinci muda, karena dagingnya lebih lembut.)

Motor vespa merah butut Hinata berhenti di sebuah restoran kecil bereksterior kayu yang dipenuhi kursi-kursi plastik dan payung beraneka warna di halaman depan. Gaya restoran ini terlihat hangat dengan eksterior kayu itu. Kalau cuacanya panas seperti ini, maka di dalam restoran ini pasti berhawa sejuk. Orang-orang tertawa sambil mengangkat gelas _wine _mereka. Di halaman depan ini sudah tidak ada lagi kursi kosong yang tersedia. Hinata segera turun dari vespa merahnya dan berjalan melewati meja-meja yang dipenuhi orang-orang itu. Ia akan mencoba masuk ke dalam restoran ini, siapa tahu masih ada kursi yang bisa ia tempati.

Interior dalam restoran bernama Invio itu terlihat nyaman saat Hinata membuka pintu masuk. Dinding-dindingnya yang berwarna krem terlihat sudah agak lapuk, lantainya kayu yang sudah dipernis sampai mengkilat dan kursi-kursi kayu tua yang antik berjajar di kiri kanan ruangan. Aroma minyak zaitun, _thyme_ dan rempah-rempah menguar dari dalam dapur, menerjang penciuman Hinata sampai perutnya mulai bergejolak lagi. Di dalam restoran agak kosong. Orang-orang tampaknya lebih memilih untuk makan di halaman depan, menikmati angin panas kota Roma yang membelai wajah mereka. Mata perak Hinata melihat ke arah kanan dan kirinya, mencoba mencari pojok yang nyaman untuk ia duduki. Tak lama, seorang pemuda berkulit _tan,_ beriris biru langit dan berambut pirang berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Buongiorno, Signorita*. _Kursi untuk berapa orang?" sapa pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire_ tersebut yang kelihatannya adalah salah satu pelayan di sini. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, membuat Hinata lebih nyaman. Selama ini Hinata memang selalu resah berada di dekat laki-laki. Tapi nampaknya, pemuda ini adalah seseorang yang baik. (*Selamat siang, Nona.)

"_Giorno. _S-Satu orang. Ha-hanya untukku saja." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti dan meminta Hinata untuk mengikutinya. '_Syu-syukurlah masih ada k-kursi kosong…'_ batin Hinata.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu membawa Hinata ke pojok ruangan sayap kanan restoran tersebut. Persis di dekat jendela dan Hinata merasa sangat berterimakasih karenanya. Cahaya terik kota Roma memang sangat menyiksa, tapi indah jika dilihat dari tempat teduh. Sinar matahari seolah-olah menyinari keseluruhan penjuru Roma. Ia bisa melihat atap Colosseum yang terkenal itu dari sini.

_Maitre d' _ tadi memberinya buku menu. Sebelum pemuda itu pergi, Hinata sempat menyahut, "_Grazie*,_"

Pemuda itu berbalik menatap Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya, "_Diniente*._"

(*_Grazie_: terimakasih. *_Diniente_: sama-sama.)

Hinata membaca buku menu dengan serius. Ia melihat-lihat beberapa makanan baru dan beberapa minuman panas. Hinata kurang suka terhadap minuman dingin. Ia lebih suka mimuman hangat atau panas. Tak lama, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada telepon dari Neji, kakaknya. Hinata segera mengangkat telepon.

"_Pronto*_." Ucap Hinata saat membuka telepon. Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan orang Italia jika menjawab telepon dengan suara sigap. Meskipun Hinata adalah gadis Jepang, tapi kebiasaan Italia telah melekat di dalam dirinya. (*Siap!)

* * *

><p>"Hei, Sasuke," teriak <em>maitre d' <em>tadi yang melayani Hinata. Pemuda berambut pirang tadi. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut tidak lazim dengan nada bosan. Ia masih asyik dengan masakan yang ia buat. Pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong bawang Bombay menari-nari di atas talenan dengan lihai. Dia adalah salah satu _chef_ terbaik di restoran ini, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau lihat gadis yang duduk di sana? Di pojok ruangan sana?" tunjuk Naruto dari balik kaca kecil di pintu dapur.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. '_Butuh lebih banyak tortellini.'_ Batin Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah panci yang dipenuhi gumpalan _spaghetti_ lengket. Pesanan _Spaghetti_ hari ini banyak sekali sehingga Sasuke harus menyatukan porsinya dalam satu panci. Nanti akan dia pisahkan setelah disajikan di atas piring dan _spaghetti_ itu akan dilumuri saus _tortellini_ yang kental. Jelas, dia tidak mendengarkan pekataan Naruto dan hanya peduli kepada makanannya. Bagi Sasuke, makanan adalah seni. Harus sempurna tanpa celah.

"Temeee!" teriak Naruto, menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya sama sekali.

"Sebentar, dobe. _Baka yaro_!" balas Sasuke, berteriak keras. Setelah merasa _spaghetti_-nya sempurna, Sasuke menyaring airnya dan menata _spaghetti_-nya di atas piring. Setelah itu, ia lumuri dengan saus _tortellini_ kental, kemudian ia berikan beberapa potong bawang Bombay segar di atasnya. Ia bawa piring-piring _spaghetti _ ke atas meja dan menekan bel untuk memanggil pelayan. Bukan Naruto tentunya.

Ting! Bel berbunyi cukup nyaring, seorang pelayan datang dan membawa piring-piring itu. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Nah, sudah selesai? Ayo ikut aku, Teme!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke jendela kecil di pintu dapur. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kau lihat gadis itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah meja di daerah pojok sebelah kanan.

"Gadis gendut itu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sejak kapan Naruto tertarik kepada gadis bertubuh gemuk?

"Bukaaaan! Yang disebelahnya, Teme!" teriak Naruto hampir mencekik leher Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat gemas, rasanya kedua tangannya sudah gatal untuk bisa mencekik leher putih Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang serius membaca buku menu. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai, tangannya menyiku dan menumpu ke meja. Gadis itu memakai _dress_ berwarna biru muda selutut dan sebuah bolero putih. Tasnya berwarna hitam, tas laptop.

"Gadis berambut indigo itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Iya! Gadis itu! Cantik, bukan?"

"Hn. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Sasuke memandang bosan. Ia rasa, Naruto selalu bilang bahwa setiap gadis yang ditemuinya itu cantik.

BLETAK!

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke, kemudian berancang-ancang membuka mulutnya untuk memarahi Sasuke, "Dengar ya, Teme! Aku sudah bosan, bahkan terlalu bosan mendengarmu yang sepertinya tidak tertarik pada seorang Gadispun. Banyak gadis yang mengejarmu, tahu! Pernah kutanya apakah kau itu _yaoi_ atau tidak, tapi kau jawab 'tidak'. Buktikan Teme! Buktikan apakah kau ini memang tetarik kepada makhluk berdada besar bernama wanita!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat beberapa _chef _lain melayangkan pandangan ke arah mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Jelas ia suka makhluk bernama wanita. Dia tidak abnormal. Hanya saja… belum ada wanita yang cocok untuknya, pas di hatinya yang sedingin es. Mungkin ia harus mencari wanita yang benar-benar dia inginkan, bukan diam di tempat. Jodoh itu harus dicari.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke berjalan ke meja masaknya. Menolak untuk dimarahi Naruto lagi. Pasti akan lebih merepotkan. Sementara Naruto tetap melayangkan pandangan kesal ke arah Sasuke, sekilas ekor matanya menangkap bayangan gadis berambut indigo itu sedang menolehkan kepala, mencari-cari pelayan untuk memesankan makanannya. Naruto segera merapikan pakaiannya dan memegang pintu dapur.

"Kuberi waktu sebulan untuk kau mendapatkan seorang gadis, Sasuke. Atau aku akan menelepon Mikoto-_baasan _dan memintanya mencarikan jodoh untukmu." ancam Naruto sebelum keluar dari dapur. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan jangan-berani-beraninya-menelepon-ibuku. Naruto hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangan bermakna 'semoga berhasil'.

* * *

><p>Hinata menghela napas lega ketika dilihatnya <em>maitre d' <em> yang ia cari ternyata datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum khas pelayan-pelayan dan menanyakan makanan apa yang akan ia pesan.

"E-eh… Aku pesan _latte macchiato, per favore, lungo e ben caldo*_ d-dan asparagus dengan saus _zabaione _hangat." Kata Hinata pelan. Dia merasa beruntung karena uang bulanan baru saja diterimanya kemarin dari ayahnya. (*susu dengan sedikit kopi, dihidangkan di dalam _lungo_ atau cangkir besar dan panas sehingga bisa diminum sedikit-sedikit.)

"Pilihan yang bagus, nona," kata Naruto sambil mencatat pesanan kemudian pergi ke dapur. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Sesampainya di dapur, Naruto menyerahkan kertasnya pada Sasuke. "Masak ini, Teme."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Ia tersenyum melihat makanan yang dipesan gadis tersebut, sungguh pilihan yang bagus. Sasuke bersiap-siap memasak asparagus dengan saus _zabaione_ hangat terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan _latte macchiato_ ia serahkan kepada temannya yang ahli membuat minuman. Pertama-tama Sasuke mengocok kuning telur dan mengambil sebotol _wine_ putih. Saus _zabaglione_ adalah hidangan yang harus disiapkan di akhir, persis sebelum dihidangkan. Setelah itu, ia rebus asparagus dengan alat perebus ganda. Asparagus dengan saus _zabaglione_ hangat atau biasa disebut _asparagi con zabaione_ adalah makanan mewah yang lumayan susah untuk dibuat. Tapi, Sasuke berusaha membuatnya dalam versi yang _simple_.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sasuke memberikan _asparagi con zabaione _–nya pada Naruto. Dengan senyum puas, tentunya.

.

.

Hinata belum pernah melihat sajian makanan seindah ini sebelumnya. Sungguh, _asparagi con zabaione_ ini benar-benar menggoda selera. Kekentalan saus _zabaglione_-nya begitu sempurna, membanjiri kulit hijau asparagus. Aroma _ wine_ putih tercium jelas di penciuman Hinata. Aparagusnya pun tampak direbus secara sempurna dan menyeluruh. Persentase sempurna. Pasti kokinya adalah seseorang yang perfeksionis. Belum lagi aroma susu sapi murni Switzerland dicampur dengan biji kopi segar membuat aromanya begitu membuncah pikiran Hinata. Kemudian, Hinata mulai mencoba keduanya.

Dan Ia belum pernah sama sekali merasakan _latte macchiato _yang begitu fantastis rasanya. Kopi ini begitu enak dan memuaskan indra pengecapnya. Setelahnya, Hinata kembali dikejutkan dengan rasa hidangan _asparagi con zabaione_ yang begitu lezat. Rasanya begitu enak sampai Hinata lupa cara bernapas. Tangkai asparagus, terendam dalam saus berbusa dari kuning telur dan _wine_, begitu lembut sehingga Hinata hampir bisa mengisap lepas ujung kepalanya, tapi semakin dekat ke pangkalnya semakin renyah. Sungguh hidangan yang sangat enak, mewah dan memuaskan. Kokinya sempurna, hebat. Padahal, restoran ini merupakan restoran biasa. Tapi bisa mendapatkan pelayan yang ramah juga koki yang hebat. Hinata telah jatuh cinta pada restoran ini.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Hinata segera berjalan menuju kasir dan menyiapkan beberapa lembaran _euro_. Ternyata, makanan itu tidak terlalu mahal. Makanan yang rasanya mewah dan fantastis itu tidak mahal, percaya atau tidak. Hinata hanya melihat dengan takjub ketika dia melihat bon dan menghitung berapa jumlah uang _euro_ yang ada dalam dompetnya. Masih lebih dari cukup. Pantas saja restoran ini selalu penuh. Hinata bertekad akan menjadi pelanggan tetap di restoran ini.

Hinata berjalan keluar pintu restoran dengan wajah yang dipenuhi senyum. Ia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang berada di halaman restoran, menuju tempat vespa merah tersayangnya parkir. Ketika sampai di tempat parkir, Hinata memakai helm putihnya dan melihat ke arah motor yang terparkir di sebelah motornya. Sebuah motor Ducati berwarna merah mengkilat. Hinata kurang tahu serinya tapi dia jelas tahu itu merupakan motor mahal. Milik siapa ya, kira-kira?

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan motor merah itu karena merasa tersindir dengan vespa bututnya. Ia men_-starter_ vespanya kemudian menaikkan standar. Mesin vespa terbatuk-batuk sebentar kemudian menyala. Hinata memegang gas kuat-kuat dan memacu vespanya dengan cepat menuju Renaissance's Dorm. Asrama khusus untuk mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Sasuke pergi keluar restoran karena jam kerja _shift_-nya yang sudah berakhir. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat gadis berambut indigo yang memaksakan vespa merahnya untuk berpacu lebih cepat. Seorang gadis? Dengan motor vespa merah ketinggalan zaman? Sasuke duduk di atas Ducati merahnya dengan tenang, mengabaikan beberapa gadis dan ibu-ibu yang berteriak histeris melihatnya, ia menyeringai.

"Hmm, menarik." Gumamnya pelan ditenggelamkan suara teriakan para gadis yang mulai menggila. Ia memakai helm dan menyalakan mesin motor. Tak lama, ia pergi dari sana dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

Sesampainya di _dormitory_, Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Asrama ini cukup bersih dan bagus. Di tengah koridor ada sebuah karpet beludru lembut berwarna merah. Deretan kamar-kamar berpintu kayu menjajar di sisi kanan dan kiri koridor. Setiap ruangan kamarnya kedap suara, sehingga hanya hening yang dirasakan Hinata ketika melewati koridor lantai satu. Ia berjalan sampai ke tengah koridor gedung, kemudian mulai menaiki tangga. Tangannya memegangi pegangan tangga, menumpukan seluruh berat badannya. Hinata sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Di ujung tangga sebuah huruf besar berwarna kuning menggantung di langit-langit koridor lantai dua, bertuliskan _primo_. Hinata berjalan di tengah-tengah koridor, mencari nomor kamarnya. Di menit yang sama, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Itu seperti teriakan teman baiknya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu histeris terhadap semua hal. Seperti saat idolanya memasang pose keren ataupun nilai Hinata yang berada diatasnya. Kali ini, apa yang dia teriakkan?

"Ada apa, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Hinata setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka. Kamar nomor dua puluh delapan. Sedangkan kamar Hinata persis di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ini!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tabloid yang berada di tangannya.

Hinata mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang Sakura maksudkan. Artikel utamanya adalah seorang _chef _yang berusia masih muda dan mampu meraih piala emas. Pasti foto _chef_ tersebut yang membuat Sakura histeris. _Chef_ itu sangat tampan, matanya yang sehitam obsidian mampu membuat gadis manapun meleleh, kulitnya putih bagai porselen, memiliki gaya rambut yang cukup aneh dan pandangan matanya terlihat mengintimidasi. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ku-kurasa pria ini a-aneh, Sakura_-chan…_" kata Hinata sambil kembali menyerahkan tabloid tersebut.

"Aneh apanya? Dia keren, Hinata_-chan_! Keren! _Bello*_!" teriak Sakura penuh semangat. (*Tampan)

"Ra-rambutnya aneh, tatapannya me-mengintimidasi. T-tampaknya dia b-bukan pria yang ra-ramah…" jawab Hinata lembut.

"Tapi dia keren, Hinata-_chan_," Sakura berkata, "Kau seharusnya mampu mengetahui seperti apa pria keren itu."

"E-eh?" Hinata yang belum pernah pacaran sampai sekarang jadi merasa aneh.

"Pria keren itu seperti Sasuke-_kun_ ini, Hinata-_chan_. Oh ya, katanya dia juga mengambil kuliah di Renaissance!" Ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk foto sang Sasuke Uchiha.

"B-bagiku, pria keren itu seperti p-pria yang r-ramah, b-baik, sopan dan selalu tersenyum. W-wah, selamat Sakura-_chan_ kau bisa mengejarnya," Hinata menunduk, menutupi semburat merah yang menjalari pipinya. Ia jadi teringat seorang _maitre d' _ ramah di restoran tadi.

"Yah, mungkin selera Hinata-_chan_ berbeda…" Sakura berguling di atas kasurnya. "Sasuke ini pintar masak. Benar, aku bisa mendekatinya secara perlahan. Coba saja aku bisa menjadi pacarnya, dia pasti akan selalu membuatkan makanan enak untukku. Aku tidak perlu memasak untuknya."

Ah ya, Sakura memang bagus dalam hal apapun kecuali memasak. Sedangkan Hinata selalu bagus dalam hal apapun kecuali percaya diri. Hinata tidak peduli dengan _chef_ yang Sakura idolakan. Baginya, pria idamannya adalah seseorang seperti pemuda berambut pirang tadi.

"Ah, Hinata… Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" goda Sakura. Sebenarnya ia hanya menebak, tak disangka sasarannya tepat ketika ia melihat semburat merah di wajah Hinata. Hinata memang manis, sifat gagap dan pemalunya membuat ketertarikan tersendiri. Banyak pria di Renaissance yang suka pada Hinata. Namun Hinata terlalu cuek untuk melihatnya.

"E-eh… Ano… I-itu…" semburat merah di pipi Hinata bertambah parah.

"Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan? Cerita saja padaku, Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"S-Sakura-_chan_… I-itu…" Hinata mencoba mencari alasan untuk segera kabur ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku harus ke k-kamar du-dulu ya?" Hinata langsung berbalik.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan mengunjungi kamarmu ya!" Sakura memang jahil. Hinata segera masuk ke kamarnya diiringi tawa Sakura yang puas mengerjainya. Semburat merah memenuhi wajah Hinata.

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimana fiksiku ini, _minna_? Maaf jika chapternya pendek atau mungkin Italia-nya kurang berasa. Aku rasa alur fiksi ini terlalu cepat… Apakah _minna_ juga berpikir begitu? Jika ya, tolong beri aku saran ya?

Tolong berikan tips-tips supaya alur yang aku ceritakan ini tidak terlalu cepat. ^^

Terimakasih yang amat sangat banyak aku berikan kepada temanku, Tio Mutia Hafizah. Berkat dirinya, aku bisa tahu informasi tentang Italia. (Thanks ya, sob.) Dia rela belajar bahasa Italia dan mengetahui seluk beluknya hanya karena dia penggemar fanatik Valentino Rossi. Hebat ya? Hahahaha…

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya di chapter lalu, _minna_. Aku senang sekali, karena di fandom asalku reviewernya hanya sedikit. Mereka juga terlalu pemilih (Well, mereka tidak akan mereview fiksi yang tidak mereka sukai, karena itu di fandomku tidak ada flamer.). Sambutannya hangat dan aku tidak dapat flame. _Arigatou ne minna-san…_

**Begins With Rome**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**March 2012**

**Daiyaki Aoi's present**

**Chapter Due**

"Hinata-_chan_! Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Memang saat ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi Sakura rupanya bukan orang yang sabaran. Ia ingin sekali memberitahukan sesuatu pada Hinata. Tadinya ia sempat mengurungkan niatnya, karena tahu Hinata mungkin akan merasa terganggu. Semenit kemudian, ia tepis pikiran tersebut dari otaknya. Hinata adalah gadis yang rajin. Sebagai seorang sahabat, tentu Sakura tahu rutinitas Hinata. Gadis itu selalu bangun pagi, membereskan tempat tidurnya kemudian memasak sarapan. Urusan mandi bisa belakangan. Hinata tidak seperti Sakura yang lebih mengutamakan penampilan.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pintu kamar Hinata masih tertutup rapat. Sakura mulai gusar,'_Ayolah, cepat buka pintunya. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!'_ batinnya gemas. Tangannya meremas rok berwarna cokelat tua yang ia kenakan. Sakura berusaha mengetuk lagi.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Perlahan, pintu kamar Hinata terbuka. Di baliknya, seorang gadis bersurai indigo, berjubah ungu gelap dan beriris perak memandang sayu ke arah Sakura. Helaian indigo rambut Hinata tampak kacau. Matanya juga masih berair. Gadis itu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tanda tanya, masih terlihat bingung.

"Astaga, Hinata-_chan_!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Hinata memandang sekeliling, mengusap helaian Indigonya dan mengerjapkan mata.

"_Ciao_*, Sakura-_chan_. A-ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" Hinata tersenyum. Ia baru saja menggosok giginya di kamar mandi. Sebelum sempat mencuci muka, pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan keras. Jadi, ia langsung saja membuka pintu.

"Eh… Seperti biasa, Hinata-_chan_," Sakura langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hinata, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku biasa menumpang sarapan di sini, bukan?"

Hinata memandang bingung, "Iya, tapi bi-biasanya tidak sepagi ini."

"Ah, itu-" Sakura mengorek tas selempang cokelatnya, mencari-cari sesuatu. "-ini dia, Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura mengacungkan sebuah kartu berwarna emas mengkilat tinggi-tinggi, seolah-olah kartu itu adalah penemuan terhebat pada abad dua puluh satu.

Alis Hinata mengerut samar. Pertama, ia bingung karena Sakura sudah bangun sepagi ini. Karena Sakura biasanya bangun agak siang. Kedua, Hinata bingung karena Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Di waktu sepagi ini, semua mahasiswa pasti masih tertidur lelap di dalam kamar mereka. Toko-toko di kota Roma juga sepertinya belum buka, kecuali toko makanan yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam. Coba lihat penampilan gadis berambut merah muda itu sekarang; Sebuah _turtleneck_ tanpa lengan berwarna pink tua, rok selutut berwarna cokelat tua, sebuah tas selempang berwarna cokelat dan sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna pink-putih yang mendominasi seluruh penampilannya saat ini. Ketiga, kartu apa yang sedang Sakura pegang? Kartu kredit, atau apa? Apa hubungannya dengan kebiasaan sarapannya itu?

Sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura telah menyelanya, "Ini adalah kartu member resmi _fans club _Sasuke-_tasted_, Hinata-_chan_. Aku membelinya lewat internet kemarin dan paketnya baru tiba saat tengah malam."

Sasuke-_tasted_ itu apa? Sasuke itu siapa? Hinata memejamkan matanya, menutup pelan-pelan pintu kamarnya. Ia beranggapan memorinya belum terkumpul semua. Hinata memutar otaknya, mencari-cari tentang memorinya soal seseorang bernama 'Sasuke' tersebut.

Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Sasuke adalah nama seorang _chef_ yang sinis itu. _Chef_ yang diidolakan oleh Sakura. Hinata tertawa kecil di dalam hati. Jadi nama _fans club_ _chef _itu Sasuke-_tasted_? Lucu sekali.

"B-baiklah, Sakura_-chan_. Hanya i-itu yang akan kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Muka Sakura langsung memerah, ia sadar bahwa ia telah mengganggu kegiatan Hinata. Ia menggebu-gebu pagi ini hanya untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal, bahkan tergolong konyol. Tentu berita ini bukan hal yang penting untuk gadis macam Hinata. Tidak mungkin gadis itu berteriak dan bilang, 'APA, SAKURA-_CHAN? _KAU PUNYA KARTU MEMBER RESMI SASUKE-_TASTED? _CEPAT BERIKAN PADAKU!'

Baiklah, Sakura berfantasi terlalu liar. Terkadang otaknya memang suka membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin daya imajinasinya terlalu tinggi. Padahal ketika sedang belajar, Sakura selalu serius. Ia hanya melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama Hinata.

"Aku juga mau sarapan, kok." Kata Sakura membela diri sambil menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur Hinata. Seulas senyum maklum tersungging di bibir Hinata.

"Ah, a-aku mau mandi dulu ya?" Hinata bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggu, Hinata-_chan_! Kau belum menceritakan padaku, siapa yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta." Kata Sakura sambil menaikkan alisnya. Bibirnya menyeringai jahil.

"Ja-jangan bahas itu Sakura-_chan_!" sahut Hinata sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi. Tentunya, dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura pun tertawa. '_Hinata memang menggemaskan sekali,' _batinnya sambil menyalakan televisi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke membuka matanya dengan berat dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju meja belajarnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di sana. Ponsel yang sedari tadi berbunyi keras sekali dan membuatnya terbangun. Oh, demi Tuhan, terkutuklah seseorang yang meneleponnya di pagi buta seperti ini. Ia memutuskan sambungan di layar ponsel, kemudian merangkak kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Ia tarik selimutnya kuat-kuat. Tak lama, ponsel sialan itu kembali berbunyi.<p>

"Argh!" pekiknya kesal. Ia mengambil lagi ponselnya kemudian menjawab telepon.

"_Teme_!" Suara ceria yang pertama yang menyapanya membuat dirinya semakin kesal. Dasar Naruto tidak tahu malu. Untuk apa bocah _tan _itu meneleponnya sepagi ini?

"Terkutuklah kau, Dobe." Kata Sasuke geram.

" _Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah Sasuke-teme. Aku meneleponmu karena hari ini bos memintamu kerja. Salah satu chef kita sedang sakit._"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke. Mata obsidiannya menyipit, mengingat jadwalnya hari ini cukup sibuk.

"_Kenapa?"_

"Hari ini aku kuliah, lalu aku harus-" Sasuke terdiam, menyadari dirinya sudah mulai banyak bicara. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mendengus, "-begitulah."

"_Jadwalmu saat makan malam, Teme. Bos tahu dia sudah sangat merepotkanmu, lagipula ini hari liburmu._"

"Mungkin kalau sempat aku akan kesana," ucap Sasuke.

"_Baiklah."_

"Naruto," sela Sasuke sebelum menutup telepon.

"_Nan desu ka dattebayo*?"_

"Kalau bos meminta lagi, jangan menelepon pagi-pagi seperti ini." Kata-kata Sasuke memang biasa saja, namun nadanya menyiratkan sejuta ancaman bagi Naruto.

"_H-hai…"_ Sambungan telepon berakhir sampai disana. Sasuke menghela napas kemudian tertidur kembali. Ini hari pertamanya di Renaissance dan berharap semoga nasibnya baik-baik saja. Tanpa paparazzi, tanpa fans, tanpa sesuatu yang dapat mengganggunya.

* * *

><p>Jam di dinding kelas menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Serentetan kata-kata makian dari mulut mahasiswa terdengar dari dalam kelas tersebut. Kelas mereka masih sibuk dengan aktivitas yang disuruh oleh dosen, yaitu menggambar sketsa ruangan atau lebih tepatnya, desain grafis. Ya, di dalam gedung fakultas arsitektur tersebut, lorong-lorong kelas mahasiswa baru terdengar bising. Maklum saja, mereka masih terlalu labil dengan umur yang tergolong muda; 17-19 tahun. Mereka masih tidak sabaran. Berbeda dengan lorong-lorong kelas senior mereka yang hening. Hanya ada suara gesekkan pensil di atas kertas sketsa yang bisa tertangkap oleh pendengaran.<p>

Dosen telah meninggalkan kelas tersebut karena harus menghadiri rapat penting di gedung rektorat. Meskipun jam sepuluh masih tergolong jam pagi, beberapa mahasiswa telah selesai menggambar sketsa mereka.

"_In c'v ta ne copi capri un cazz*! _Aku sudah menyelesaikan sketsa ini satu jam lalu. Kalau saja dosennya tidak menghadiri rapat itu, aku pasti sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari dalam kelas!" Maki seorang lelaki berkulit kemerahan bernama Adriano. Beberapa temannya menggumam setuju.

Hinata hanya menghela napas. Ah, lelaki-lelaki ini sungguh tidak sabaran. Sampai kapanpun Hinata tidak akan pernah mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki Italia yang seperti ini. Tidak sabaran dan penggoda wanita. Tipikal standar. Hinata berusaha mengabaikan suasana yang berisik dan hanya terfokus ke sketsa desain grafis-nya. Ia merancang sebuah ruangan keluarga yang hangat dan minimalis. Tangannya asyik berputar, mencoret dan menggaris di atas buku sketsa. Ia suka jurusan mata perkuliahan yang ia ambil. Hinata menikmatinya.

Sakura melirik sahabatnya yang tenggelam dalam buku sketsa, kemudian melihat ke arah sketsanya sendiri. Sakura merancang sebuah rumah klasik Yunani kuno dengan pilar-pilar penyangga yang besar dan megah. Karena tema-nya bebas, maka setiap mahasiswa diperbolehkan menggambar sketsa apapun. Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah meja Hinata.

"Ruang keluarga, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk buku sketsa Hinata.

"_Si*._" Hinata mengangguk cepat. Ia mengarsir sedikit gambarnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Sakura-_chan _sendiri se-sedang menggambar apa?"

"Sebuah rumah klasik khas Yunani kuno," jawab Sakura. Lalu Ia mendesah memuji, "Ruang keluarganya sepertinya nyaman sekali, cantik, _simple_ dan keren."

Hinata tersipu malu, "_G-grazie, _Sakura-_chan_."

Ruangan keluarga yang digambar Hinata didominasi warna krem, abu-abu, cokelat tua dan Hitam. Sebuah karpet bulu berwarna krem berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, sebuah sofa panjang berwarna cokelat tua teronggok manis di depan sebuah televisi _flat inch _yang berada di atas meja berkaki rendah berwarna hitam minimalis. Cat ruangan berwarna abu-abu. Ukiran bunga anggrek menghiasi dinding ruangan itu. Yah, meskipun sketsanya hitam-putih, Hinata memberikan keterangan warna pada kolom di pinggir gambarnya.

Hinata memang berbakat.

"Sakura-_chan_, boleh aku lihat gambarmu?" tanya Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Silakan," sahut Sakura .

Hinata meraih buku sketsa Sakura, Ia melihat sebuah bangunan mewah seperti abad-abad lalu. Bangunan itu seperti bangunan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yahudi pada jaman yang telah lewat. Rumah yang ada di sketsa Sakura seperti sebuah rumah pemujaan berisi patung dewa-dewa Yunani. Sebagai mahasiswa fakultas arsitektur, Hinata tentu mempelajari soal mitologi, pahatan, sejarah dan hal-hal klasik lainnya. Dewa-dewa mitologi Yunani biasanya Zeus (dewa petir), Aphrodite (dewi cinta), Neptunus (dewa lautan), Apollo (dewa matahari), Pan (dewa hutan), Bacchus (dewa anggur) dan Hades (dewa kematian).

"Ini… klasik sekali, Sakura-_chan._" Ucap Hinata kagum.

Kali ini Sakura yang tersipu. Ia mengambil buku sketsanya dari Hinata dan bilang, "Biasa saja, Hinata-_chan_."

Tak lama, dosen mereka yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu, Hatake Kakashi pun datang. Dosen mereka ini cukup misterius dengan masker yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Belum lagi, Kakashi ini selalu melontarkan alasan yang _absurd_ ketika datang terlambat. Selalu datang terlambat, lebih tepatnya. Misalnya kata-kata, 'Maaf aku terlambat. Dalam perjalanan, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan.' Dan yah, masih banyak lagi.

"Baiklah, tugas dikumpulkan sekarang." Suara bariton Kakashi menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Para mahasiswa berdiri, membuat antrian panjang dan memberikan tugas mereka satu per satu. Gumaman-gumaman '_grazie' _dan '_diniente'_ terdengar samar. Ketika sampai bagian Hinata dan Sakura, Kakashi menghentikan mereka, "Tunggu sebentar, boleh kupinjam _signorita_ Haruno?" Gumam Kakashi pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawa,'_kebiasaan.'_ Batinnya. Ia hanya mengisyaratkan kepada Sakura agar menemuinya di kantin kampus. Sakura pun mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

**Waktu makan siang, kantin Renaissance.**

Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku kantin sambil menikmati segelas _rainbow soda_. Sebelah tangannya memegang satu bungkus _beefburger. _Iris mata Hinata memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari sosok Sakura yang ia tunggu. Untung saja ia mendapat bangku yang masih kosong, sebab, jika kau terlambat semenit saja sebelum jam sebelas, kau pasti tidak akan mendapat bangku. Hinata mengaduk-aduk cairan soda bening yang dihiasi es balok berwarna-warni di dalam gelasnya. Ia meminumnya, lalu mulai menggigit _beefburger_nya. Di sebelah kantin, ada sebuah lapangan basket yang dikelilingi pohon ek. Beberapa daun pohon ek yang berserakan di atas lapangan basket terlihat tidak sedikitpun mengganggu aktivitas permainan basket yang sedang dilakoni beberapa mahasiswa.

Mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tidak dapat tempat duduk di kantin terlihat duduk santai di bawah pohon ek sambil menonton permainan basket. Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga jika tidak mendapatkan bangku. Sejenak pandangan Hinata menangkap seseorang yang sedang menembak bola basket ke dalam ring. Laki-laki yang dipandangi Hinata itu berhasil memasukkan bola basket dan berteriak, "_Three point_!"

Sekujur tubuh lelaki itu dibasahi keringat. Ia menepuk pundak temannya dengan bangga sambil mengacungkan ibu jari. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ dengan tiga garis melintang di kedua sisi pipinya.

'_Tidak salah lagi,_' batin Hinata. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ia masih ingat, pemuda itu adalah _maitre d' _di restoran Invio kemarin. Hinata memandang ke lapangan basket, menonton pertandingan kecil itu dengan teliti. Ternyata, _maitre d'_ yang dikaguminya adalah mahasiswa Renaissance! Dunia memang sempit. Hinata terkagum-kagum dengan aksi lelaki beiris biru langit itu. Tembakannya selalu jitu. _Slam dunk_ yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu sukses membuat penonton permainan basket memekik kagum.

Permainan basket berakhir sampai disana, sang _maitre d'_ terlihat mengangkat tasnya kemudian berjalan pergi. Hinata tampak kecewa, ia menggigit lagi _beefburger_nya.

Ketika sedang asyik melamunkan sesuatu, sebuah suara bariton menerjang pendengaran Hinata, "Boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?"

Hinata memutar kepalanya dan dalam sekejap, jantungnya langsung berlompatan. Pemuda itu! Pemuda berambut pirang itu sekarang ada di depannya! Astaga...

"_S-si,_" Hinata mengiyakan dengan gugup. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas, pasti wajahnya memerah saat ini. Tangan Hinata mencengkram erat ujung kemeja lavendernya.

"Bangku di sini penuh dan hanya mejamu saja yang kosong. Maksudku, kau hanya duduk sendiri 'kan?" ujar lelaki itu ramah dan duduk di seberang Hinata.

"S-sebenarnya aku sedang me-menunggu seseorang," kata Hinata, memberanikan mengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap sepasang iris biru langit yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya pemuda itu. "Aku bisa pindah ke tempat lain, jika itu yang kau inginkan." Ia menyunggingkan senyum _kawaii_ yang membuat Hinata gemas.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Temanku i-itu hanya sa-satu orang saja." Jawab Hinata sambil menyesap pelan _rainbow soda_-nya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia membuka minuman kalengnya, dan meneguknya sekaligus. "Haah, lelah sekali." Katanya.

Hinata hanya memandang lelaki itu lalu melihat jam tangannya. Ia semakin gugup saja. Kemana Sakura saat sedang ia butuhkan?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya lelaki itu-Naruto-sambil mengamati wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata tambah memerah karena malu diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

"Y-ya. Di I-Invio." Hinata menunduk.

"Oooh! Kau yang pesan _latte macchiato_ itu?" Naruto menggebrak meja saking semangatnya. Ia menyodorkan tangannya, "Maaf aku lupa. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal."

Hinata membungkukkan badan, "Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata, s-salam ke-kenal juga."

"Jadi-" Naruto memulai pembicaraan, "-apa kesanmu terhadap Invio? Aku adalah seorang _maitre d'_ yang ramah, bukan?"

* * *

><p>Naruto sekali lagi tertawa lebar di depan gadis berkulit pucat itu. Ya, Hinata. Gadis itu sangat menyenangkan, ramah, pemalu dan menggemaskan. Naruto sudah melontarkan puluhan lelucon yang bisa membuat gadis itu tampak tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Mereka sudah berbincang cukup banyak. Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah gadis yang teramat menarik. Sopan, tapi tidak berlebihan. Terlebih lagi, Hinata merupakan gadis yang perhatian. Ia selalu memperhatikan Naruto setiap kali pria itu mulai berbicara. Suasana canggung tergantikan dengan gelak tawa. Topik pembicaraan mereka nampaknya tidak akan pernah habis. Mulai dari perkenalan diri, jenis makanan yang disukai, jurusan apa yang digeluti sampai… pengalaman mereka masing-masing.<p>

'_Teme…'_ batin Naruto, '_Kuharap kau bisa dekat dengan gadis ini.'_

Sifat-sifat Hinata pasti akan cocok dengan Sasuke, Naruto yakin itu.

"Sakura_-chan_!" Suara Hinata naik satu oktaf, mengejutkan Naruto yang sedang melamun. Naruto melihat ke arah seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang dipanggil oleh Hinata. Mata emerald-nya terlihat bersinar, langkahnya rapuh dan pipinya merona. Ah, itukah teman Hinata yang ditunggu sedari tadi?

"Oh, Hinata," gadis bernama Sakura itu menghempas ke atas kursi di sebelah Naruto dengan lesu. Dia belum menyadari eksistensi Naruto di sana. Tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Hinata.

"Bagaimana, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata penuh dengan pandangan menyelidik. Naruto penasaran.

"Ajakan kencan, sepeti biasa," jawab Sakura, memutar bola matanya. "Entah kenapa, aku benar-benar khawatir."

"A-apanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Kencan kali ini." Sakura memandang ke sebelahnya, kemudian matanya terbelalak. "E-eh? Maaf aku tidak menyadarimu." Tuturnya malu. Ia baru sadar, ternyata di sebelahnya ada seorang lelaki. Ia memandang Hinata, bertelepati. Heran, baru kali ini Hinata dekat dengan lelaki. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Ja-jangan salah paham d-dulu!" wajah Hinata merona, seakan mengerti apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan. "K-kenalkan Sakura-_chan_, ini Naruto U-Uzumaki, k-kenalanku. Naruto-_san_, Ini S-Sakura Haruno, sahabatku."

"Salam kenal," Naruto menjabat tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Salam kenal juga, Uzumaki-san."

"Kakashi m-mengajakmu kencan dimana?" Hinata menatap sepasang manik emerald Hinata dengan penasaran.

"_Ristorante* _Il Cuoco. Kedengarannya bagus, bukan? Ah, aku tidak ingin hubungan ini menjadi serius, Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah bingung, sedih, marah, senang… atau bahkan menikmati? Mengharapkan?

Naruto membuka suaranya,"Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?"

"Ya, kau mengenalnya?" dua tatapan menghujam ke arah Naruto.

"Dia… yah, seniorku. Mantan murid ayahku. Tak kusangka tipe wanita yang disukainya adalah wanita sepertimu. Dia misterius, kau tahu. Selalu berjalan dengan caranya," Kata Naruto ringan, tidak menyadari tatapan dingin Sakura.

"Sebaiknya jaga mulutmu, bocah," sahut Sakura. Meski dalam hati, Sakura menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap sakura sesaat, kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya, "Hinata-_chan_, kau mau ke Invio hari ini?"

"M-mungkin. Kalau sempat…" Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sakura memandang bingung.

"Yo, baiklah. _Adios*_," Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum favorit Hinata. Hinata langsung gelagapan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

**Invio, 07.00 p.m.**

Hinata memasuki _ristorante_ Invio dengan gugup. Restorannya terlihat penuh, hampir saja Hinata mau melangkahkan kembali kakinya untuk menaiki vespa merahnya dan pulang. Tapi, sebuah suara bariton yang khas menegur Hinata.

"Selamat malam, _signorita _Hyuuga, kami telah menyiapkan meja khusus untuk Anda," Naruto telah siap dengan pakaian _maitre d' _yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih, tersodorkan pada Hinata layaknya seorang _gentleman_. Hinata tersipu malu dan menerima sodoran tangan Naruto.

Naruto membawanya ke pojok kursi persis saat pertama kali ia datang ke sini. Setelah bergumam '_grazie_' pada Naruto, Hinata segera membaca buku menu dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Malam ini, setelah ia mendandani Sakura, entah kenapa Hinata langsung mengambil vespa merah bututnya dan melaju sampai ke sini. Entah angin apa yang membawanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sedang membaca buku menu. Ternyata, gadis itu datang ke sini. Berarti, ia tinggal memberitahukannya pada Sasuke. Dengan senyum jahil, Naruto perlahan membuka pintu dapur. Ya, Sasuke ternyata datang juga. Ah, jodoh memang tidak kemana…

"Sasuke-teme, aku sudah berkenalan dengan gadis itu," Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Pria berambut aneh itu sedang memutar-mutar adonan _pizza_, menghempaskannya ke atas meja masak, lalu memutar-mutar lagi.

"Gadis yang mana?" tanyanya acuh.

Naruto menepuk dahinya frustasi, "Gadis yang waktu itu membeli _asparagi con zabaione_."

"Oh." Sasuke menghiasi _pizza_-nya dengan potongan daging kepiting dan ikan _bass_ sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam oven.

'_Astaga,_' jerit Naruto dalam hati. Ia mengusap dadanya, "Namanya Hinata. Dia orang Jepang, kau tahu. Gadis itu enak diajak bicara."

"Oh," Sasuke menyentakkan penutup oven satu kali. Setelah menyalakan_ timer_, memasukkan adonan _pizza_ dan menutup oven, Sasuke baru menatap Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola mata, "Satu bulan, Sasuke. Ingat itu." Perkataannya ditekankan.

"Ya, ya, kau keluar saja sana!" gerutu Sasuke, mendorong punggung Naruto ke pintu dapur. "_Si pigliano piu mosche in una gocciola di miele che in un barile d' aceto_." Usir Sasuke.

Naruto menggumam dengan mata yang menyipit kesal. Ia keluar dari dalam dapur dan menghampiri meja Hinata, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Hinata_-chan_, kau mau memesan apa?" tanyanya sambil menyiapkan secarik kertas.

"A-ah, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata membalikkan halaman pada buku menu, "Se-sepertinya _vin santo_ dan _tozzetti_ s-saja." Ia tersenyum.

"Kau selalu memilih makanan yang bagus." canda Naruto sebelum beranjak pergi. "Ada lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar _signorita_." Naruto kembali menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

.

.

_Tozzetti _adalah biskuit _hazelnut_ buatan sendiri. Semacam _home made _biscuit. Biasanya para _chef_ di Italia mempunyai citra rasa _tozzetti _mereka masing-masing. Adonannya berupa telur, tepung terigu dan kacang _hazel _ yang kemudian akan dipanggang secara sempurna. _Tozzetti_ memiliki citra rasa _hazelnut_ yang kuat dan menggoda selera. Hidangan _tozzetti_ berperan sebagai _dessert_ setelah acara jamuan makan yang besar atau banyak. Sedangkan _vin santo_ merupakan _wine _putih manis yang menjadi pasangan _tozzetti_, karena _tozzetti_ akan lebih enak jika dicolek dengan _vin santo_._ Tozzetti _khas Sasuke biasanya ditambah dengan susu murni.

Sasuke mengocok telur dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai mengetahui pilihan makanan sang gadis indigo yang telah diketahui namanya adalah Hinata. Sebenarnya ia kesal juga mengapa Naruto yang harus lebih dulu mengenal gadis itu. Tidak bisakah Naruto membiarkannya berjuang sendiri? Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama.

'_Baka dobe.' _Batinnya. Ia memasukkan bubuk _hazelnut _ke dalam adonan dan mengocoknya lagi. Tak lama, ia mencetak adonan biskuit dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven bersuhu seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sambil menunggu, ia mengambil sebotol _vin santo_ dan satu buah gelas sampanye yang ramping.

.

.

Hinata dapat mencium aroma _hazelnut _yang lembut, diselingi dengan wangi susu murni yang segar dari nampan makanan yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Hinata tersenyum senang. Naruto mendekati meja Hinata dan mulai menata sajian yang dibawanya.

Setelah selesai menata, Naruto membuka penutup makanan. "Selamat menikmati." Katanya, membungkuk singkat.

Hinata menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih' pada Naruto. Pria itu hanya mengangguk, tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi. Hinata menuangkan _vin santo-_nya ke dalam mangkuk kecil dan gelasnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sepotong _tozzetti_ dan mencoleknya dengan _vin santo_ yang berada dalam mangkuk kecil.

Hanya kerenyahan sempurna yang dapat dirasakan oleh Hinata, suara gemertak gigi-giginya begitu enak untuk didengar. Aroma _hazelnut_ menyebar ke seluruh bagian lidahnya, beserta susu murni yang membuat rasa _tozzetti_ begitu lembut, memanjakan lidahnya. Hinata mengulum biskuitnya, mencoba memperdalam rasa _hazelnut_ dan susu murni. Rasa yang begitu kaya.

Hinata dapat menebak, _chef _yang memasak _tozzetti_ kali ini adalah _chef_ yang sama membuat _asparagi con zabaione_ saat pertama kali ia datang ke sini. Entah kenapa 'rasa' yang dipersembahkan oleh _chef _itu begitu khas sehingga mudah dikenali. Siapa _chef _yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada masakannya ini? Oh, andai saja suatu saat ia akan mempunyai seorang pacar yang hebat dalam memasak…

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya, aku bisa update jugaaa...! XD Maaf kalau telat ya, _minna_…

**Kamus mini:**

*****_Ciao_= Halo.

*_Nan desu ka dattebayo_? = Ada apa? Sedangkan '_dattebayo_' adalah kata-kata yang selalu digunakan oleh Naruto. Seperti latah. (Bahasa Jepang)

*_Hai_= Baiklah, ya. Kata '_hai' _tidak selalu berarti 'ya'. Bisa juga digunakan dalam artian, 'maaf, saya tidak dapat mendengarmu.' (Bahasa Jepang)

*_In c'v ta ne copi capri un cazz_= Gila.

*_Si= _Ya.

*_Ristorante_= Restoran

*_Adios= _Sampai jumpa lagi.

*_Si pigliano piu mosche in una gocciola di miele che in un barile d' aceto_= Kau bisa menangkap lebih banyak lalat dengan setetes madu daripada segentong cuka. (Pribahasa)

**Pertanyaan, saran dan perkenalan pembaca;**

**rqm3490: **Ah, drama korea yang 'Pasta' itu bukan? Aku tahu kalau yang itu! Oke, ini sudah lanjut. XD maaf menunggu lama. ^^ Makasih fave-nya.

**SuHi-18: **Ya, bahasa Italia memang sulit. DX Mereka tidak memakai bahasa harfiah, lebih ke pribahasa. Makasih atas pujiannya :D. Hehehe… Tanding masak? Baiklah, mungkin aku akan menambahkan scene itu. Akan kupertimbangkan saranmu!^^

**Violetta Onyx: **Kak Aghniiii! XD Wah, kakak cepat juga mereview… Saran kakak sudah aku lakukan. Tadinya aku juga bingung menempatkannya. Makasih atas pujiannya! Jadi malu nih. ^/^ Kependekan? Ini udah ditambah *sedikit sih* Hehe… ^^v

Ya, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting novelnya baik-baik aja, nggak rusak, nggak hilang, dll. *Aku memang _over-protective_ sama buku. Peace!* Minggu ini kakak UAS 'kan?

**Zae-Hime: **Cinta segi empat? Umm… setelah baca chapter ini, aku rasa kamu akan tahu deh… :D Maaf, mungkin ini bukan update-an kilat… Yang penting, aku udah update 'kan? *Dijitak berjamaah* XD

**Aiza-chan Kim: **Aku pikir 'sih, Sasuke itu perfeksionis. Jadi cocok untuk menjadi _chef_. Hehe… ^^v Oke, sudah update nih…

**Minma:** Makasiiiiih ^/^ 'senpai'? jangan panggil aku 'senpai'! XD Mungkin aku lebih muda daripada kamu… Ini sudah update :)

**sasuhina-caem: **Lapar? Hehehe, itu adalah salah satu tujuanku, lho; Membuat readers menjadi lapar! Hahahaha :D *Dijitak berjamaah lagi* Makasih ^^. Aku sudah melanjutkannya, dibaca ya…

**yuuaja: **Pas dong. Kamu jadi makan _spaghetti_-nya? :3 Makasih yaaaa… :D Ini sudah update ^^

**widiwMin: **Sesuai perkataanku sebelumnya, aku memang berencana membuat reader kelaparan. XD Hahahaha! Pssst, aku kasih tahu lho. Sasuke sama Hinata ketemunya di chapter depan! Di sini Sasuke sama Hinatanya belum ketemu. :9 Maaf nggak update kilat ya…

**KarinHyuuga: **SasuHinaNaru kok. 'kan sudah ditulis di _summary_. :) Oke, makasih ya ^^

**harunaru chan muach: **Salam kenal juga, Haru-san! :D Wah benarkah? Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Kalau alurnya cepat, bilang saja ya… ^^ Makasih atas pujiannya ;D. Ini sudah update~

**anak baru: **_senpai_ UN-nya sudah selesaikah? Ini sudah dikurangi bahasa asingnya… Gagapnya Hinata sudah aku kurangi ;D. Tapi, karena ada Naruto, gagapnya bertambah. Dia memang menyukai Naruto, karena itu gugupnya nambah deh… Tidak kok! Sama sekali tidak menyinggung! Aku suka konkrit dan saran…

Baiklah, aku akan tetap semangat… ^^v

**Yukio Hisa: **Oh oke-oke :D. Hinata sekolah saja, kok. Dia sebenarnya berencana kerja sambilan juga. Tapi tidak tahu dimana… Mencari kerja itu 'kan susah… hehe.. :) Makasih… Oke, ini sudah update dalam kurun waktu secepat yang aku bisa. ^^

**Naw d Blume:** Ah, makasih ya… :D Secara pribadi, aku pun ngiler membayangkan makanan-makanan itu. Aku membuat fic makanan karena aku cinta makanan XD. Ahahaha… Temanku suka heran, kenapa badanku nggak gendut-gendut meskipun banyak makan. Hahaha XD. Cinta segi empat? Kau pasti tahu deh setelah membaca chapter ini. Oke, sudah aku lanjutkan ;).

**suka snsd**: Salam kenal juga :D. Ah, menurutku sih 'kerasa' atau tidaknya dapat terlihat dari gaya penyampaian penulis itu sendiri. Apakah kesannya dia seolah-olah pernah pergi ke sana atau tidak. ^^v Oke, sudah update! Makasih atas review-mu yaaa… XD

**Aiiko Aiiyhumi: **Makasih ya… XD Chapter ini gimana? Buat kamu lapar lagi tidak? Hehe :D Soal update kilat itu…. *pundung di pojokan*

**n: **Makasih ^^. Jangan panggil aku 'senpai'! Mungkin aku lebih muda darimu~ Iya, Adegan SasuHina-nya ada di chapter tiga ;D.

**Ai HinataLawliet: **Nggak mengertipun nggak apa-apa. Yang penting kau menikmati jalan ceritanya. ^^ Ini sudah lanjut… ;)

**Nolarious:** Wah makasih yaaa *Hugging* :D. Aku juga suka. Author-author di fandom ini memang kreatif sekali dalam membuat fiksi. Aku nggak pernah bosan membaca cerita mereka. Iya, Hurt/Comfort… soalnya aku bingung harus ditaruh di genre apa. Tapi aku janji nanti ada Hurt/Comfort-nya kok! Aaaah! DX jangan panggil aku 'senpai'. Pertama, aku malu. Kedua, aku mungkin lebih muda daripada kamu. Hehe…

Sama dong, aku juga lapar nih… Chapter ini bikin lapar nggak? Oke, makasih fave-nya.. XD Oke, sudah aku update!

Wah yang reviewnya banyak… Hampir seribu kata hanya untuk membalas review! XD Untuk **semua reviewer**; review lagi? :3

Oke minna, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Aku nggak nyangka lho yang review di chapter dua banyak juga… Sampai senang, bengong dan terharu. Hehehe… _Domo arigatou ne_! _Thank you very much_! _Molto Grazie_! _Xie-xie_! _Merci beaucoup_! X'D

**Begins With Rome**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**April 2012**

_**Dedicated to**_**: Violetta Onyx **_**and **_**anak baru**

**Chapter tre**

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu yang cerah, Hinata bersenandung pelan sambil berjalan di sepanjang Via Aracceli bersama Sakura. Mereka berdua baru saja berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan di sebuah supermarket. Pada hari Sabtu, mereka terbebas dari jam kuliah. Namun anehnya, hari Minggu di Renaissance tidak libur. Para gadis muda ini berencana akan berbelanja beberapa pakaian di Palazzo Doria-Pamphili setelah membeli bahan makanan. Sekadar menghabiskan hari. Hari libur memang seharusnya dinikmati, bukan?

"Sakura-_chan_, _telefonino_*-mu berbunyi," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk tas tangan Sakura. Sakura langsung terkaget dan merogoh tasnya.

"_Ciao_?" sembur Sakura ketika sudah menekan tombol jawab. Bus umum yang mereka tumpangi berguncang, lalu berhenti mendadak. Kemacetan lalu lintas di jalan Montespaccato nampaknya menghadang perjalanan.

Hinata berusaha duduk tenang di dalam Bus, matanya melihat ke jalan yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil kecil bercat kuning yang biasa berlalu-lalang di Roma. Trotoar jalan pun dipenuhi turis-turis asal Amerika yang berpakaian ketat. Ia bisa mendengar Sakura berkata, 'Ya', 'Tidak' dan 'Sampai jumpa' di teleponnya. Hinata kembali melirik Sakura, tangannya mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya. Cuaca saat ini cukup bersahabat. Tidak terlalu panas.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata setelah Sakura menutup telepon dengan kasar.

"Kakashi-_sensei_." Ujar Sakura singkat.

"Oh. D-dia bilang apa padamu?" Hinata mulai tertarik. Seingatnya, setelah kemarin mengunjungi Invio, Hinata mendapati Sakura sedang duduk terdiam di depan kamarnya. Wajah gadis itu tampak kacau. Sakura bercerita kalau Kakashi mengajaknya untuk memantapkan hubungan mereka. Ternyata, lelaki berambut perak itu benar-benar serius pada Sakura. Sayangnya, Sakura masih bingung dalam menetapkan pilihan. Dia bilang dia mau menyelesaikan kuliah terlebih dahulu.

"Jawabannya," Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Tidak sabaran sekali."

"Kupikir, Kakashi-_san _terburu-buru me-mengingat umurnya yang hampir menginjak tiga puluh." Hinata berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu.

Perkataan Hinata mengundang tawa pelan Sakura. "Ya. Menurutku, itu salahnya sendiri. Banyak wanita yang menyukainya, tapi mengapa dia memilihku? Aku masih sembilan belas tahun!" keluhnya.

"Kau lebih d-dewasa dari yang kau kira, Sakura_-chan_." Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura menatap Hinata, "Sebenarnya dia ingin sebuah pertunangan untuk langkah awal."

"Justru itu lebih ba-bagus. Kalau bertunangan, kau masih bisa memutuskan hubungan dengannya," canda Hinata.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, kemudian meninju pelan tangan Hinata. "Hinata-_chan _ada-ada saja."

Hinata terkekeh pelan.

Satu jam kemudian, bus mereka telah mencapai halte Palazzo Doria-Pamphili. Hinata dan Sakura segera turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju sebuah mall. Mall itu terletak di ujung jalan, dekat dengan Invio. Dengan semangat, Sakura segera menyeret Hinata menuju sebuah _outlet_ yang berada di dalam mall. Sakura menyambar beberapa pakaian yang ia sukai, sementara Hinata duduk diam di dekat ruang ganti.

"Hinata! Hinata-_chan_! Gaun yang ini bagus tidak?" Sakura merentangkan sebuah gaun _chiffon tops _dengan bahu terbuka. Di dada sebelah kanannya, tersemat sebuah pita berwarna _pink _cerah.

"Manis," Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Gaun itu pasti akan bagus sekali di tubuh Sakura yang proporsional. Lagipula kedua kaki Sakura itu benar-benar jenjang layaknya model, tidak seperti kaki-kaki Hinata yang pendek.

"Kalau yang ini?" Sakura kembali merentangkan sebuah kamisol krem, terusan mini berpita.

"Tentu saja ba-bagus," tutur Hinata pendek. Pikirannya melayang tentang berapa harga yang dibutuhkan untuk gaun seindah itu.

Sakura tersenyum cerah dan segera menenteng tiga potong baju menuju ruang ganti. "Kau tidak beli?" tanya Sakura. Terdengar suara tarikan resleting dari dalam kamar pas.

"T-tidak, menghemat," sahut Hinata.

"Mau aku belikan?" tawar Sakura.

"_Iie*_,Sakura_-chan_," tolak Hinata halus.

"Meskipun bajumu biasa saja, tapi kau _fashionable_ Hinata-_chan_." Puji Sakura.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "_Arigatou ne_."

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam asyik berputar-putar di dalam mall, Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya kelelahan. Tas-tas belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Sakura banyak sekali sehingga Hinata membantunya membawakan beberapa. Hinata sendiri cukup membeli sebuah gaun kasual berwarna ungu lembayung dan sebuah jam tangan. Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Karena restoran-restoran di seluruh mall sangat penuh, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura ke Invio. Di Invio masih ada Naruto. Pemuda itu pasti menyisakan bangku spesial untuk Hinata, karena gadis itu telah resmi menjadi pelanggan tetap.

Hinata menarik napas dan mulai membuka mulutnya, "S-Sakura-_chan_-"

Ucapannya terpotong karena sedetik kemudian, Sakura berbicara lebih cepat, "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya!"

Hinata mendesah. Ah, mengapa volume suaranya begitu kecil, tidak seperti Sakura yang bersuara lantang. "Jawaban a-apa?" sebelah alis Hinata terangkat.

"Tentang Kakashi," Sakura melihat ke arah langit-langit mall. "Aku akan menerima permintaannya. Seperti katamu, bertunangan tidak ada buruknya."

"B-baguslah. Emm… Sakura-_chan_, kau mau m-makan siang denganku, tidak?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Sakura menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal, "Maaf Hinata_-chan_, aku sudah berjanji untuk makan siang dengan Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Oh, baiklah, tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersenyum. "Aku duluan kalau begitu. Sampai n-nanti Sakura-_chan_, sampai jumpa." Hinata melangkah pergi seraya melambai pada Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar, belanjaanmu kubawa saja ya? Kakashi- _sensei _menjemputku memakai mobil dan tampaknya kau akan kesusahan jika pergi ke restoran dengan belanjaan sebanyak itu." Sakura bergerak mengambil barang-barang belanjaan Hinata, setelahnya ia balas melambai.

"_Grazie_, Sakura-_chan_," Hinata berjalan keluar menuju pintu utama _lobby_ mall.

.

.

Restoran Invio tampak sepi, membuat Hinata menautkan alis heran. Ia menemukan motor Ducati merah yang biasa parkir di depan restoran-yang entah punya siapa-tapi tidak menemukan seorang pun di halaman depan. Kursi-kursi plastik itu tampak kosong dan sedikit berdebu, membuktikan bahwa selama sehari penuh mereka tidak diduduki. Hinata membuka pintu gerbang halaman depan, berjingkat melewati halaman yang kosong sambil masih terheran. Kemudian, ia menaiki undakan tangga dan mengetuk pintu Restoran Invio.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Tidak ada balasan. Kemana perginya semua orang?

Penciuman Hinata tidak lagi menghirup aroma makanan yang menguar dari dalam Restoran. Ia ingin menelepon Naruto, sekedar menanyakan, tapi kemudian sadar bahwa ia belum menyimpan nomor Naruto dalam ponsel flip-nya. Samar-samar, Hinata dapat mencium bau rokok dari sisi bangunan restoran. Kaki Hinata bergerak mengikuti bau rokok itu. Ia melihat ke arah jendela. Gelap. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti bau rokok menthol itu, yang kemudian mengarahkannya ke halaman belakang Invio. Ah ya Tuhan, ditengah keadaan lapar begini mengapa pintu restoran Invio tidak bisa dibuka?

Hinata dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut aneh dan bermata sekelam malam sedang duduk di atas bangku taman sambil merokok. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. _Earphone _tersumbat di kedua daun telinganya.

"Ma-maaf," Hinata berseru mendekati pemuda yang baginya berwajah familiar itu. Pemuda itu tidak menoleh, bukti bahwa ia tidak mendengar suara Hinata.

"Halo? _Signor_*?" Hinata berusaha lebih mengeraskan suaranya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia belaka. Pemuda itu tetap asyik dengan iPod-nya. Hinata kemudian mencoba lebih berani dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang pemuda. Lelaki bermata kelam itu terkaget, ia mematikan iPodnya dan menyingkirkan _earphone_ dari telinganya.

"HEI!" bentaknya keras pada Hinata. Mata Hinata melebar takut, ia mundur satu langkah. Sadar karena telah membentak orang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, Pemuda tersebut melunakkan pandangan tajamnya.

"Ma-maaf mengganggumu, t-tapi apa hari i-ini Invio tutup?" Hinata sungguh yakin wajah pemuda ini tidak asing di matanya. Tapi ia benar-benar lupa, siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya.

"Pelanggan baru?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara tidak ramah, bahkan terkesan dingin. "Setiap hari sabtu, Invio memang tutup." Katanya ketus.

"K-kau _chef _di sini?" tanya Hinata. Sorot mata sang pemuda berubah selama satu detik, kemudian kembali menjadi tajam lagi.

"Jika tidak ada urusan, cepatlah pergi. Kau menggangguku." Lelaki tersebut memakai lagi _earphone_-nya.

Hinata berdecak sebal, baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang tidak ramah padanya. Bahkan dalam sekejap langsung membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. "T-tapi aku la-lapar sekali." Gumam Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian perutnya berbunyi. Tapi, pemuda tersebut mengacuhkannya. Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata berjalan keluar darihalaman belakang Invio. Lalu, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu masuk. Rasanya tubuhnya hampir ambruk saat itu juga. Astaga, ia sangat lapar. Setahunya, tidak ada lagi restoran murah di Palazzo Doria-Pamphili selain Invio. Hinata terduduk di undakan tangga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara dingin kembali terdengar olehnya, "Cih. Kau belum pergi juga?" Pemuda itu tepat berada di belakangnya, sedang memasukkan sebuah kunci ke dalam pintu restoran. Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah pemuda menyebalkan itu adalah pemilik Invio?

"A-aku lapar…" Hinata mengeluh. Baru kali ini ia mengeluh, sungguh.

"Ada banyak restoran lain di sekitar sini." Pemuda itu membuka pintu restoran.

"T-tapi mahal." Hinata menggeleng. Beberapa detik kemudian, perutnya kembali berkompromi.

Pemuda itu menarik napas kesal, ia membuka pintu restoran lebih lebar. Lehernya bergerak, menandakan Hinata boleh masuk ke dalam restoran. Senyum manis menghiasi bibir Hinata, ia membungkukkan badan berkali-kali di depan pemuda itu sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Hinata masuk ke dalam restoran Invio yang sepi, ia memperhatikan pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki jika Hinata datang ke sini. Diam-diam, pemuda itu melirik Hinata. Hinata berjalan dan duduk di kursi seberang meja.

Pemuda berambut aneh itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangannya. "Nama?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata sungguh bingung dengan perkenalan yang aneh dan canggung ini. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan situasi canggung ini. Seperti sudah terbiasa. "Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal." Tutur Hinata pada akhirnya, menjabat tangan kekar pemuda itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam pintu dapur.

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga, ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke dari dalam dapur. Astaga, pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Pertama, ia <em>sudah <em>tahu nama gadis itu dari Naruto. Kedua, ia tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Berbasa-basi bukan keahliannya. Ketiga, ia memang kasihan pada gadis itu. Gadis yang kelaparan dan tidak punya banyak uang. Sasuke segera mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam lemari pendingin dan menyiapkannya di atas meja makan. Pintu dapur terdengar berderit saat gadis itu memasuki dapur. Gadis berkulit pucat, memakai celana longgar yang santai, kaus putih dan jaket abu-abu. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau ingin makan, bukan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke sebenarnya hanya berbasa-basi. Pria itu jelas tidak membutuhkan jawaban. "Kau harus menjadi asistenku."

"B-baiklah," kedua manik keperakan itu tampak berbinar. "K-kau akan memasak apa, _Signor _Uchiha?"

Sasuke berhenti dalam kegiatannya mengambil bahan makanan. Ia benar-benar heran. Tidakkah gadis ini tahu siapa dirinya? Biasanya, gadis-gadis yang ditemuinya langsung memanggilnya '_Signor _Sasuke' atau 'Sasuke-_bello_'. Bukan bermaksud sombong atau apa. Ia hanya heran sekaligus senang. Senang bahwa akhirnya ada yang mengajaknya berkenalan secara _normal_. Dia membutuhkan gadis _normal_. Dan heran karena seolah-olah gadis itu tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, "_Pasta con sugo di lepre_,"

"Oh," Hinata tampak lebih senang lagi.

"Potong _thyme*_, bawang merah, bawang putih, dan daun _rosemary_-nya sementara aku membersihkan daging kelincinya." Perintah Sasuke sambil membawa dua ekor kelinci segar-baru dibeli-dari dalam ruangan berisi daging-daging di sebelah barat daya dapur. Ia membawa kelinci-kelincinya ke atas bak cuci dan mulai mengulitinya_. _

Hinata mengambil sebuah pisau bermata tajam untuk memotong-motong bahan makanan yang sudah diambil Sasuke, tapi pria itu menyahut lagi, "Ingat, jangan rusak pisau-pisauku, Hyuuga."

_Uanema_*, pria ini lebih mementingkan pisau-pisau bodohnya ini. Hinata kira, Sasuke akan berkata 'hati-hati' padanya. Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Sasuke berkata dengan cueknya, "Pisau-pisauku mahal. Kalau kau terluka, tinggal diobati dengan obat. Tapi jika pisau-pisauku rusak, susah lagi membelinya."

Sasuke sesungguhnya menggoda Hinata, meskipun tidak terdengar seperti menggoda dengan nada datarnya itu. Tapi hasilnya sama saja; Hinata kesal dan Sasuke menikmatinya. Tanpa melihat pun, Sasuke tahu gadis itu tengah merenggut sebal.

Setelah Hinata selesai memotong rempah-rempah, Sasuke segera mengambilnya. Dengan penasaran, Hinata berdiam di sebelah Sasuke, memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu ketika sedang memasak.

Pertama-tama Sasuke menggoreng kelincinya bersama _pappardelle_, lalu ia mengeluarkan kelinci beserta _pappardelle_-nyadan mulai menumis sedikit bawang merah dan bawang putih sampai layu. Sasuke menambahkan sebotol _sangiovese*_ merah, kayu manis, cengkeh, _rosemary_ serta _thyme _banyak-banyak. Setelahnya, Sasuke kembali memasukkan daging kelinci dan pasta _pappardelle _ke dalam penggorengan. Biasanya, pada bagian ini, hidangan dibiarkan sedikitnya selama dua jam dengan api kecil sampai kelincinya mulai luluh ke dalam saus, sehingga menjadi kental dan melapisi pasta seperti lem.

Tapi, karena rasa lapar telah memenuhi benak Sasuke sendiri, Sasuke membesarkan apinya. Tangan Sasuke meraih tombol di sisi kompor, memainkan suhu api. Sebelum dihidangkan, Sasuke mengeluarkan tulang-tulang yang melekat di dalam daging kelinci, lalu menuangkan hidangannya ke atas piring porselen putih yang berukuran cukup besar. Mata keperakkan Hinata berbinar-binar melihat hidangan itu.

'_Hidangan yang cantik,_' batinnya. Perutnya bergemuruh lagi. Sontak, wajah Hinata langsung memerah karena malu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, "Sudah tidak sabaran, Hyuuga?" sindirnya. Bibir Hinata hanya mengerucut sebal.

"_Parla_ _comme t'ha fatto mammeta*_" desis Hinata. Baru pertama kali ia mau menegur orang seperti itu. Bagi Hinata, ucapannya kali ini cukup kasar. Meskipun sebenarnya, di telinga orang lain, teguran itu terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Sepertinya pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha telah berhasil membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Aku tidak sedang beromong kosong," Sasuke meraih pintu dapur sambil membawa nampan makanan.

"Harfiah," balas Hinata pendek. Kali ini Sasuke yang merengut kesal.

* * *

><p>Hinata sudah yakin bahwa wajah itu tidak asing di matanya. Dugaannya benar, pemuda menyebalkan ini adalah <em>chef <em>yang ada di tabloid milik Sakura. Sesuai wajahnya yang dingin, sinis dan terkesan cuek, Uchiha ini juga memiliki sifat-sifat tersebut. Bahkan lebih menyebalkan lagi. Hinata meyakini perkataan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil, bahwa sifat seseorang bisa dilihat dari bahasa tubuh dan wajahnya. Seperti Uchiha-ayam yang satu ini.

Aroma daging kelinci muda bercampur _pasta _langsung menyerang penciuman Hinata. Oh, ia bisa membayangkan ketika pasta lengket itu menjelajah lidahnya, memberikan sensasi yang benar-benar lezat. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang menata hidangan. Pria bermata kelam itu memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda saat memasak dan menyiapkan makanan. Entahlah, tapi Hinata bisa melihat pandangan _chef _muda itu melunak, melembut dan terlihat menikmati. Hilanglah sudah semua aura buruk yang berputar-putar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu restoran Invio terbuka, diiringi dengan suara ceria, "Sasuke-_teme_! Aku datang!"

Sasuke melirik dingin ke arah pintu, auranya telah kembali seperti semula, membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik. "_Dobe_…" Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih mengerikan dan mengancam.

Sasuke menggeram, menunggu Naruto menutup pintu Invio. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terkejut melihat Hinata ada di dalam, duduk di seberang Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Hinata-_bella_!" teriaknya.

Sasuke tampak lebih marah lagi. Sahabat bodohnya ini tidak sadar suasana. Tidakkah dia merasakan aura tajam yang telah menyelimuti udara?

Hinata gelagapan. "O-oh.. Hai, Naruto-_kun_. Sedang apa k-kau di-di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Sasuke-" ucapannya terhenti melihat Sasuke dengan wajah mengerikannya. Naruto mundur satu langkah, menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dalam masalah.

"Tahukah kau berapa lama aku menunggumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"E-eh? Dua jam?" tebak Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya. Sasuke langsung menghampirinya, kemudian mencekik lehernya. "_Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan? _Teme_! Iya iya, aku minta maaf. _Teme_!"

.

.

Hinata memakan _pasta_-nya dengan ragu. Ia menusuk-nusuknya dengan garpu sebelum memakannya. Matanya melihat ke arah dua orang pemuda yang tadi sempat dilerainya. Naruto masih memegangi lehernya sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan 'maaf' dan Sasuke yang masih memberikan _deathglare_ gratis pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"J-jadi, apa yang s-sebenarnya terjadi di sini, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil mengulum _pasta _dan _thyme _yang berasa sedikit _mint_ karena daun _rosemary_. Ternyata Sasuke adalah _chef _yang selalu memasak untuknya. 'Rasa'-nya sama. Mungkin hanya itu satu hal bagus yang bisa membuatnya menyukai Sasuke. Hinata menusuk lagi hidangannya, melepaskan daging kelinci yang meresap dalam hidangan dan melengket seperti lem.

"Aku dan Sasuke biasa membuat acara makan sendiri di dalam Invio jika restorannya sedang tutup. Sasuke punya hak istimewa di Invio. Dia bisa memakai bahan-bahan makanan di sini untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tidak segaja, aku telat datang. Karena itu dia jadi begini," Naruto menunjuk Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada mamanya karena permennya direbut orang lain. Ditambah lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya. Naruto itu sudah kuliah. Bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Kalian m-memang selalu membuat acara bersama?" tanya Hinata.

"Kami sahabat, Hinata-_bella_*. Dari umur lima tahun." Sahut Naruto.

"Oh," Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "T-tolong berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Berhenti? 'Hinata' saja ya?" Naruto menyendok _pasta _lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia mengunyah makanan Italia itu. Rasa _sangiovese_, cengkeh dan kayu manis bercampur dalam lidahnya. Juga bawang putih yang memperkuat rasa. Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut _pasta con sugo di lepre_ yang memanjakan lidahnya. Indra pengecap Hinata cukup tajam. Ia bisa memperdalam rasa makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Seenak itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menusuk _pasta pappardelle_ dan menunjuknya pada Hinata.

"_Signor _Uchiha, masakanmu luar biasa. Sungguh. Tapi, tolong bicaralah yang sopan." Kata Hinata sebal.

Sebenarnya Sasuke suka cara Hinata memakan makanan buatannya. Gadis itu tidak segan-segan menghabiskan seluruh porsi makanannya dan menjilati minyak-minyak yang menempel di jari-jarinya dengan sopan. Hinata juga terlihat sangat menikmati rasa makanan. Gadis itu mengerti tentang seni makanan dan menghayatinya. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis anggun Italia yang menyuap makanannya sedikit-sedikit dengan sangat hati-hati seakan makanan mereka berbahaya, memutar-mutar makanan di piring atau memotong-motongnya menjadi belasan potongan kecil sebelum menyisakan separuhnya tanpa disentuh. Entah kenapa, kalimat yang dilontarkannya selalu salah bagi Hinata.

Hinata memakan potongan _pasta _terakhirnya lalu berdiri. "Sepertinya a-aku sudah selesai. Aku pulang le-lebih dulu, ti-tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto memandang Hinata. "Eh, tunggu! Tidak baik jika kau pulang sendiri. Sayangnya aku tidak mempunyai sepeda motor."

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sekarang masih sore," Hinata bersikeras.

"Sasuke, antarkan Hinata ya? Kau punya motor, bukan?" tawar Naruto ragu. Ia tidak yakin Sasuke mau mengantarkan Hinata.

"Tidak." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ayolah. Kau tidak punya hati ya, _Teme_?" Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengedip jahil. "Ah, mana nomornya Mikoto-_baasan _ya?"

"Baiklah," Sasuke merebut ponsel Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Ia membuka pintu keluar, menyentaknya dengan keras. Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya dengan pandangan takut.

.

.

Hinata mencengkram baju Sasuke, Ia berpikir bahwa pria di depannya ini benar-benar gila. Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda ini? Apa dia mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu? Apa dia mau mencelakakan Hinata? Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk pulang bersama Sasuke. Dia ingin sekali memukuli Sasuke, memarahinya, tapi suaranya tidak dapat keluar. Hinata terlalu takut, jadi ia hanya memilih diam dengan mata terpejam dan mencengkram erat baju Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tidak merasa khawatir atau apapun. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa dia menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia dapat merasakan tangan yang mencengkram bajunya itu gemetar. Ketakutan. Sasuke memperlambat laju motornya dan menghentikannya di sisi jalan.

"Hyuuga," panggilnya. Hinata tidak menyahut, matanya masih tepejam. "Hyuuga," Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya.

Mata rembulan itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, mengerjap. "Apa kita s-sudah sampai?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Belum." sahut Sasuke datar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Pria ini… mau mencemaskannya? "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Teruskan s-saja, _Signor _Uchiha."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menjalankan motornya lagi. Kali ini, ia kurangi kecepatannya.

.

.

"_Molto grazie_, _Signor _Uchiha." Hinata membungkuk berterimakasih. Salah satunya berterimakasih karena Sasuke bersedia mengurangi kecepatan motornya dan mengantarkannya sampai gerbang asrama. Hinata menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang dia bisa.

"Kau mahasiswa yang dapat beasiswa di sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Meskipun raut wajahnya datar, kesan penasaran dapat ditangkap dari nada suaranya.

"_Si_. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak, _Signor _Uchiha." Hinata mengangguk dan membungkuk lagi.

"Sasuke," kata pria bermata kelam itu sambil memakai helm-nya. Hinata yang hendak berbalik, mengurungkan niatnya.

"A-apa?" tanyanya tidak pasti.

"Panggil aku Sasuke," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kendali gas dan melaju pergi, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sebenarnya memerah karena malu. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang harus ia suruh dahulu untuk memanggilnya 'Sasuke'.

Hinata terpaku sesaat, kemudian senyumnya mengembang lagi. "Baiklah, _Signor _Sasuke." Katanya diiringi tawa pelan.

**To Be Continued**

Aaaaah! Gimana interaksi Sasuke dan Hinata-nya? DX Semoga Sasuke nggak OOC ya… Maaf baru update malam-malam begini. Setidaknya, aku menepati janji kalau aku akan update hari Minggu bukan? :D Kenapa ya, kalau di kotak review-ku itu jumlah _reviewer_-nya suka ngegantung? Kayak sekarang, jumlah _reviewer_-nya 49. Kenapa nggak 50 aja? XD *Ditendang* #Suka-suka readers aja kali.

**Kamus mini:**

*_Telefonino_= Telepon atau ponsel

*_Iie_= Tidak (Bahasa Jepang)

*_Signor_= Tuan

*_Thyme_= Sejenis jamur yang tumbuh di daerah pinggiran kota Roma, Castelli Romani

*_Uanema_= Astaga

*_Sangiovese_= Sejenis _wine _yang terbuat dari anggur merah Italia

*_Parla comme t'ha fatto mammeta_= Bicaralah seperti yang diajarkan ibumu, kata lainnya jangan beromong kosong. Tapi, karena Hinata menyebutkannya dalam harfiah, bisa diartikan bahwa Sasuke tidak sopan dalam perkataannya.

*_Bella= _Cantik

**Balas review **(Yang punya akun sudah aku balas lewat PM ya)**:**

**WidiwMin: **Aku cinta makanan sih… XD Kalau ada makanan enak, langsung aku santap. Untuk lebih bisa mendalami penjelasannya, tinggal aku bayangin deh… hehehe… *Author gaje yang memiliki imajinasi berlebih* Makasih ya, untuk pujian dan review-mu ini. :D Di chapter ini gimana? Adegan Sasuke sama Hinata membuat gemas nggak? Aku lagi gemas sekali nih sama adegannya. XD Maaf ya, aku nggak update cepat.

**demikooo: **Makasih yaaa^^. Iya deh, kayaknya bakalan panjang. Soalnya isi otak author-nya fiksi multi-chaptered panjang terus sih… Hehehe… Nanti aku coba bikin one-shot deh. Kalau two-shot atau three-shot kayaknya nggak bakal bisa. D: Sasu sama Hina kenal di chapter ini. :D makasih atas review-mu yaa… (XOXO)

**Zae-Hime: **Naruto memang nggak tertarik sama Sakura. Pokoknya SasuHinaNaru XD. Hidup SasuHinaNaruuu! Oke, maaf nggak update kilat ya… XD

**Sasuhina-caem: **Makasih^^ *bungkuk* Ya, berbahagialah dengan suamimu~ XD tapi nanti bakalan SasuHinaNaru lho. Jangan kecewa ya…

**suka snsd: **Apa chapter ini bisa disebut pedekate? -_- Ini author-nya payah ya… Naruto? Ah ya, tentu saja. 'kan SasuHinaNaru. Lho kok, Aku malah kayak spoiler ya? ._. Another Paradise ya? Aku juga suka fiksi yang itu! Kak rully bee memang keren banget… Aku dipenuhi semangat 45! XD Makasih banyak untuk review-mu yaaa…

**n: **Makasih untuk review-mu di chapter ini ya. *Sparkling eyes* Mama kamu benar, bahan-bahan makanan Italia memang susah untuk didapat. Harus impor dan itu 'kan mahal sekali. Padahal aku ingin makan juga lho.

**yuuaja: **Iya. Gimana nih adegan Sasu-Hina-nya? Semoga Sasuke nggak OOC ya.. Bambino junmat itu apa ya? ._. Makasih untuk review-mu^^.

**Jimi-li:** Aaaaah XD Ada Jimi-li rupanya. Aku sebenarnya sudah lama menunggu review darimu untuk fiksiku yang Ghastly di FGAI. Tapi, mengingat kamu nggak bisa baca horror, aku jadi memaklumi. Aku tahu kamu dari kotak reviewnya Raz. Kamu 'kan reviewer setianya Razux. Hehehe^^

Panggil aku sesuka hatimu, selama masih terdengar sopan dan nyaman^^. Razux juga biasa memanggilku Aoi kok. Makasiiiiih ^\\\\^ Aku malu sekali dengan pujianmu. Aku jadi ingin mengklaim perkataan Razux kalau Aku dan dia hanyalah author yang terlalu banyak memiliki imajinasi liar. Hahaha :D

Aku? Pergi ke Italia bagaimana? Hahaha XD. Belum pernah kok. Aku nggak sekaya itu. Ibuku adalah seorang dosen dan ayahku adalah PNS.

Nggak akan terjadi. Meskipun aku juga suka NaruSaku, tapi 'kan sudah aku setting menjadi SasuHinaNaru. Iya Hinata itu naksir Naruto, sedikit tertarik.

Soal Love In London… Tidakkah kamu merasa fiksi itu terlalu _copy-paste_? Aku nggak berniat melanjutkannya. Ditunda dulu saja. DX dan, gaya penulisanku masih buruk saat itu. _Well_, tapi aku bersyukur jika kau menyukainya. Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku tidak melanjutkannya. Di FGAI itu reviewernya sedikit sekali. Jujur, aku kurang merasa semangat. Kalau di FNI, rasanya aku ingin update chapter terus. Karena reviewer-nya banyak. ^^

Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terimakasih ya.

**Blue-purple Indigo: **Maaf sebelumnya karena aku menghapus dua review-mu. Alasannya adalah karena ketiga review-mu isinya sama semua. Nggak apa-apa 'kan? Memang ideku pasaran, nggak bermutu, asal berimajinasi dan sebagainya. DX Maaf! Konfliknya juga nggak akan besar-besaran karena ini fiksi ringan. Mohon maaf jika merasa kecewa. Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Makasih untuk review-mu. :D

**Uzumaki Nami-chan: **Oh ya? Maka belajarlah bahasa Italia. Mereka adalah bahasa yang indah, meskipun agak kasar. Aaaah… XD Makasih atas pujiannya! Iya benar kok. Aku lahir di tanggal 10 bulan Februari. Tolong jangan panggil aku '_senpai_'. Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau aku lebih muda darimu. Umurku masih 13 tahun, _senpai_… tahun kelahiranku adalah 1999. Aku masih kelas 2 SMP. :D Ini update-nya nggak lama 'kan? Makasih untuk review-nya. :3

**ruffy: **Salam kenal juga^^. Nggak apa-apa sih. Baiknya dari chapter satu supaya mengerti. :3 Makasih banyak untuk review dan pujiannya! XD Oke, ini sudah update lhooo… Dibaca yaaa! ^^

_Oh dear_, review-nya banyak! XD Baiklah, **untuk semua reviewer: **review lagi? :3

Dan terimakasih untuk _minna_ semua yang sudah membaca fiksi ini. Lebih baik lagi jika di review. XD Kritik, saran dan flame diterima ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf lama update ya, _minna_. TT^TT _Molto grazie_ untuk semua reviewer~

**Begins With Rome**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**May 2012**

**Dedicated to: Violetta Onyx **and **anak baru**

**Chapter quattro**

Sekarang adalah hari Senin. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, bagi Hinata, hari Senin adalah hari keberuntungannya. Senin adalah hari baru pada setiap awal minggu, dimana semuanya tampak sempurna. Seperti sayuran yang digunakan oleh kantin mahasiswa Renaissance. Mereka semua baru diambil dari Castelli Romani. Masih segar, berimbun dan hijau.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri meja kantin, mencari-cari temannya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah meja di pinggir lapangan basket. Ya, hanya meja itu yang nampak mencolok dengan tiga kepala yang dihiasi surai beraneka warna. Hinata hanya tersenyum, mendapati ketiga teman mencoloknya berada di sana, duduk menunggunya. Naruto, pria berambut pirang itu sedang asyik menyerukan tips-tips untuk memainkan basket dengan handal. Sakura, gadis itu sedang sibuk berteriak dengan ponselnya. Hanya sebuah nama yang melintas di kepala Hinata tentang orang yang menelepon Sakura; Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke, pria dingin itu sedang sibuk mengaduk minuman, mengecapnya, kemudian menggumam tidak jelas.

Yah, Sasuke Uchiha, entah kenapa ia menjadi amat suka mengikuti Naruto. Bahkan sampai kebiasaan untuk makan siang bersama Hinata. Pernah suatu kali Hinata bertanya, bukankah Sasuke selalu punya kesibukan selain makan bersama? Tapi, _chef _dingin itu hanya menjawab, 'bukan urusanmu'. Akhirnya, Hinata hanya pasrah dan membiarkan acara makan siang ini menjadi sebuah kebiasaan barunya.

"_Scusi_*," sahut Hinata saat berada di dekat meja. Sakura segera mendongak, melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya, kemudian menarik tasnya yang menghalangi kursi Hinata. Tak lupa, ia menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata dan kembali sibuk berbicara dalam telepon. "M-maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu. Gusta memintaku u-untuk membagikan nilai."

Naruto yang menyadari eksistensi Hinata, langsung mengibaskan tangannya dan bilang, "_Ueh_, tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_bella_."

"Gusta?" alis Sasuke mengerut heran. Entah kenapa nama Gusta mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"E-eh… Beliau dosenku, _signor_ Sasuke." sahut Hinata pelan. "Naruto-_kun_, k-kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan…?"

Sasuke hanya berdeham tidak jelas dan Naruto terlihat sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Hinata. Hinata langsung melihat makanan yang sedang dimakan oleh Sasuke, tampaknya Naruto memang sedang terlalu asyik dan Hinata hanya membiarkannya. Hinata mencium bau apel, brendi, kue mentega yang renyah dan kayu manis. Bau yang begitu pekat dalam ingatannya dan tercium baru diangkat dari oven. Hinata ingat, setiap malam natal, ibunya selalu memasak makanan ini. "Apakah itu…" Hinata bertanya.

"Ya, Pai Apel." sahut Sasuke. Sedikit-banyak, Sasuke sudah tahu kebiasaan dan kemampuan gadis indigo di depannya. Hinata selalu sensitif soal makanan dan penciumannya memang cukup tajam.

"Tapi, k-kurasa, kantin tidak menjual pai apel bukan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"_Teme_ membuatnya sendiri, Hinata-_bella_. Dia membuatnya langsung dan membekalnya. Jangan pernah mengharapkan dia untuk membeli makanan. Dia pelit," Naruto tiba-tiba langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam dan Hinata terkekeh.

"Tapi, ba-bagaimana bisa menjaganya tetap hangat seperti baru diangkat dari oven?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Ia rasa, Sasuke selalu mempunyai teknik spesial untuk makanan sesederhana apapun.

"Alumunium _foil_," kata Sasuke.

Hinata menjentikkan jarinya, "Benar juga. B-bagaimana dengan _wrapping plastic_?"

"Itu untuk menjaga makanan agar tetap segar. Untuk menjaga ketetapan suhu memang memakai alumunium _foil_. Tapi, aku lebih suka memakai alumunium _foil _walaupun untuk menjaga kesegaran makanan. _Wrapping plastic _tidak ramah lingkungan." ucap Sasuke tegas. Mata Hinata berbinar, jelas ia kagum dengan Sasuke.

"Kurang, Sasuke. 'Kurang'." Koreksi Naruto. "_Wrapping plastic_ masih dapat dilipat menjadi ukuran yang lebih kecil. Masa untuk hancurnya lebih singkat daripada plastik biasa." Belakangan ini, Hinata baru tahu bahwa Naruto adalah mahasiswa fakultas Geografi.

"Ya. Tapi tetap saja lebih ramah lingkungan alumunium _foil_." Sasuke memang keras kepala.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "_Si_, _chef_. Terserah padamu saja."

Hinata sudah terlalu biasa melihat kedua pria di depannya ini berdebat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya disentuh oleh seseorang. Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura sedang menyikutnya. Ponsel Sakura-yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya-sudah menghilang entah kemana. Pandangan Sakura penuh selidik saat menatapnya. Ah ya, Sakura, gadis itu baru bergabung kembali dengan Hinata di hari Senin yang indah ini. Hari Minggu kemarin, dia tidak ikut karena mempunyai keperluan dengan kencannya, Kakashi.

"Kujelaskan nanti y-ya, Sakura-_chan_?" balas Hinata setelah melihat pandangan darimana-kau-kenal-dengan-Uchiha-Sasuke dan sejak-kapan-kau-tertarik-padanya dari Sakura. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Sakura, karena terlambat menceritakannya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan pasti. Iris klorofilnya kembali berputar bosan ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi. '_Lama-kelamaan aku bisa dijuluki gadis ponsel_,' rutuknya dalam hati. Sakura menjawab teleponnya dengan kasar dan berkata '_ciao_' dengan setengah berteriak.

"Tapi _teme_, serius," suara Naruto mengalihkan pandangan Hinata. "Pai apel itu memang buatanmu?"

Sasuke berhenti menyuapkan potongan pai apel-nya dan melirik Naruto. "Kalau ya, memangnya kenapa _dobe_?" katanya sinis sambil mengeluarkan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tahu Hinata-_bella_, Sasuke memang merupakan _chef_ yang perfeksionis dan rasa masakannya sangat sempurna. Tapi, dia payah dalam hal memasak makanan manis." Naruto cukup berani untuk mencari masalah lagi dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kali ini.

Alis Hinata mengerut heran. "Waktu itu aku pesan _tozzetti_ di Invio d-dan rasanya masih baik-baik saja."

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pemuda _blonde_ di sampingnya langsung memotong ucapannya. "Karena biskuit itu tidak manis. Biskuit itu renyah dan lebih mengutamakan rasa dari _hazelnut._"

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Pai apel i-itu… bagaimana rasanya?"

Empat pasang mata langsung menghujam obsidian Sasuke. "Hn," kata Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Biarkan aku m-mencobanya," Hinata langsung mengambil potongan pai apel milik Sasuke dan mengunyahnya. Rasa yang 'khas' itu kembali membalut lidah Hinata, kue mentega yang renyah terasa serasi dengan bagian tengah pai yang lembut dan sedikit kenyal. Ditambah dengan selai apel buatan sendiri yang tersembunyi di balik tiga lapis kue mentega. Rasanya lebih dari sempurna. "S-sangat lezat. Cocok untuk _dessert_."

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat, manik biru laut-nya terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Hinata, kau bisa memasak makanan manis?"

Hinata sempat curiga dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada Naruto. "Ya, a-aku suka memasak makanan manis."

"Kue _macaroon_ buatan Hinata-_chan_ sangatlah enak! Kau juga pasti akan menyukainya kalau sudah mencobanya." sahut Sakura mengambil andil. Pembicaraannya di telepon sudah berakhir dengan sukses.

Senyum Naruto bertambah lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan _Afternoon Tea Challenge_ antara Sasuke dan Hinata? Peraturan sesuai tradisi bangsa Eropa."

.

.

_Afternoon Tea_ adalah sebuah tradisi minum teh yang ada di Negara-Negara Eropa. Setiap Negara memiliki tradisi yang sedikit berbeda. Acara minum teh ini awalnya dipelopori oleh Anna Maria Russell, Duchess of Bedford yang ketujuh di awal tahun 1840-an. Pada zaman itu, makan malam biasanya dimulai pukul setengah sembilan malam atau pukul sembilan malam. Pada saat musim panas, makan malam disajikan lebih larut sehingga Anna merasa kelaparan dan meminta pelayan untuk menyelundupkan roti, mentega dan kue-kue manis ke dalam kamarnya. Saat rahasianya terbongkar, Anna tidak dipermalukan, tetapi kebiasaan ini diikuti oleh banyak orang sehingga menjadi sebuah tradisi.

Bagian-bagian _Afternoon Tea _disebut juga sebagai _Low Tea_. _Low Tea _juga dibagi manjadi tiga jenis; yang pertama adalah _Cream Tea _yang terdiri dari teh, scones, selai dan krim (Crème Brulee). Yang kedua adalah _Light Tea _yang terdiri dari teh, scones dan makanan manis. Yang terakhir adalah _Full Tea _yang terdiri dari teh, _savories_*, scones, makanan manis dan _dessert_. Seiring berkembangnya zaman, acara minum teh ini menjadi lebih simpel. Pilihannya ada tiga yang terdiri dari; Bagian pertama, _savories_ (roti tangkup mini) atau _appetizer_. Bagian kedua, scones yang dihidangkan dengan selai (biasanya stroberi) dan krim. Bagian ketiga, _pastries-cakes_, biskuit, _shortbread_ dan makanan manis.

_Afternoon tea _ini selalu memakai teh buatan India. Seperti _Darjeeling_, _Assam_ dan _Nilgiri_. Masing-masing teh mempunyai citra rasa tersendiri. Penyajian _afternoon tea_ tidak pernah lebih dari jam tujuh malam.

.

.

Tangan Hinata sibuk untuk mengocok putih telur dengan tangannya, kemudian memindahkan mangkuknya ke _standing mixer_ dan berjalan menuju dapur. Hinata sedang memasak _macaroon _dengan teknik _Italian meringue_*. Adonan putih telur tidak boleh sedikitpun tercampur dengan kuning telur dan albumin*. Kalau tidak, maka putih telur akan sulit mengembang/ kaku saat dikocok. Lalu, putih telur akan dibiarkan di dalam kantung plastik selama 6-24 jam. Sebelum sampai ke tahap itu, Hinata harus mencampurkan sirup gula panas ke dalam putih telur bersuhu 120 derajat celcius. Adonan yang akan dihasilkan untuk _Italian meringue _akan sangat stabil, halus dan _creamy_.

"Pas," ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat termometer dari panci. Sirup gula panas memang diharuskan bersuhu 120 derajat celcius sempurna. Kemudian, Hinata mencampurkannya sedikit ke dalam adonan dan memasukkan adonan ke dalam plastik agar tidak menyerap kelembaban udara. Selanjutnya hanya tinggal menunggu.

"Sibuk membuat _macaroon _dengan teknik _Italian meringue_?" suara Sakura cukup mengejutkan Hinata. Hinata langsung melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang bersandar di sisi pintu. Hinata ternyata lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Ya," sahut Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepala. Sakura berjalan dan duduk di sisi ranjang Hinata.

"Kau yakin soal ini Hinata-_chan_? Maksudku, meminjam tempat milik Neji…" kata Sakura pelan.

Hinata terlihat ragu, kemudian ia ingat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto saat di kantin Renaissance.

_**Flasback**_

"_Kau gila ya, _dobe_?" sahut Sasuke kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto mau?_

"_Tidak. Maksudku, pasti akan menarik bukan? Sasuke, sebagai _chef_, kau harus berlatih untuk membuat makanan manis. Lagipula, waktu minum teh adalah tradisi Eropa dan _chef_ sepertimu tidak akan melewatkannya." Naruto memberi penjelasan._

_Sasuke terdiam dan melirik Hinata. Gadis itu masih terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto tentang kompetisi _afternoon tea_. Bisakah ia melawan _chef _ahli seperti Sasuke? Mustahil._

"_Tapi, dimana kita akan mengadakannya?" tanya Sakura semangat. Ia jelas sangat setuju. Ia bisa membawa Kakashi juga untuk menghadiri kompetisi ini. Juga sebagai relawan juri._

"_Eh… itu…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia terlalu spontan dan tidak berpikir panjang. "Apartemen Sasuke?"_

"_Apartemenku hanya punya satu dapur, _baka_." kata Sasuke. Sudah dipastikan, bahwa Naruto tentu tidak memikirkannya._

"_A-aku bisa," Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kakakku mempunyai te-tempat untuk kompetisi ini. Dia mempunyai bisnis jasa dekorasi dan tempat untuk acara apapun. K-kakak iparku, lebih tepatnya."_

"_Bagus sekali!" seru Naruto senang. "Kakakmu tinggal dimana, Hinata-_bella_?"_

"_Di Roma_. _Di Santa Marinella, le-lebih tepatnya." ujar Hinata._

"_Lebih bagus lagi, kita bisa melihat pantai. Di sana juga ada pasar ikan bukan?" Naruto mengacungkan jempol. Kemudian dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dan berbisik, "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke sangatlah payah dalam memasak makanan manis."_

_Wajah Hinata memerah. Sasuke sendiri menyeringai begitu mendengar kata 'pasar ikan'. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memasak hidangan laut. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku meminjam tempatnya pada Tenten-_nee_. K-kakakku tidak akan menjadi masalah." sahut Hinata tenang.

"Neji tidak akan suka jika kau membawa pria ke sana." Sakura menekankan kata 'tidak suka'.

"Tapi, aku sudah menelepon keduanya. Y-yah, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." Jawab Hinata.

"Semoga saja." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak dari tempat tidur Hinata, "Oh ya, kau berjanji untuk menceritakan pertemuanmu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dan aku akan berjanji tidak akan menyerbarkan berita ini ke seluruh Sasuke-_tasted_."

"I-itu," Hinata ragu dan kemudian ia menceritakan seluruh detailnya pada Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk _afternoon tea _keesokan harinya. Rencananya ia akan berangkat bersama Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Kakashi pada tengah hari. Makanan manis memang suatu masalah baginya. Apalagi hidangan yang menjadi favorit saat ini adalah kue _macaroon_ yang tekniknya sangat susah untuk dibuat. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuat _macaroon_ dengan teknik _French meringue_* yang lebih mudah jika dibandingkan dengan teknik _Italian meringue_ yang sulit. Ia sudah mengocok putih telur dan membiarkannya di dalam wadah tertutup. Tinggal menunggu selama 1-6 jam.

Sasuke memiliki jadwal kosong hari ini di Renaissance sehingga memutuskan untuk mengambil _shift _di Invio. Ia keluar dari dalam apartemennya sambil membawa kunci motor Ducati kesayangannya. Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga menuju _basement_. Ia kemudian menaiki motor, menyalakan mesin dan memegang kendali gas. Dalam waktu sekejap, motornya telah melaju kencang di jalan raya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah sampai di Invio. _Ristorante _itu masih belum buka. Sasuke membuka pintu restoran dan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"_Ueh_, Uchiha. _Ristorante_ akan buka beberapa menit lagi. Pergilah untuk bersiap-siap," salah seorang rekan kerja Sasuke menepuk bahunya sementara ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah dapur.

"_Oui_*, _chef_." Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

.

.

Jam duabelas tepat, _shift _Sasuke telah berakhir. Ia langsung berjalan menuju motornya dan memainkan gas-nya dengan sebelah tangannya. Hari ini Naruto memang tidak mempunyai jadwal di Invio, karena itu dia tidak pulang bersama Naruto. Bocah _tan_ itu punya jadwal mata perkuliahan cukup padat hari ini.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke segera memeriksa adonan _macaroon_-nya. Ia bernapas lega ketika diketahuinya adonan itu masih baik-baik saja. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon Naruto, sekedar memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah siap untuk pergi. Naruto sudah menyiapkan mobil jeep untuk mereka semua.

"_Ciao_," sahut Sasuke di telepon. "Aku sudah siap." Dan kata selanjutnya yang ia gumamkan hanya 'hn'. Dua konsonan tanpa makna yang pasti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto meneleponnya dan bilang bahwa mereka sudah menunggunya di _basement_ apartemen. Sasuke mengangkat tas besar berisi bahan makanan dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Tak lupa, ia menguncinya. Sasuke berjalan menuju lift untuk turun ke _basement_. Sebenarnya hari ini ia membawa uang berlebih untuk membeli hidangan laut segar yang bisa didapatnya dari pelabuhan Santa Marinella.

* * *

><p>Hinata mendekap tas berisi bahan makanannya erat-erat. Ia cukup mengkhawatirkan adonan putih telurnya. Jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Ekor matanya melihat ke belakang jok mobil, dimana ada dua pasangan canggung yang sedari tadi tetap diam. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa canggung terhadap Kakashi. Rasanya begitu aneh saat melihatnya bersama Sakura. Mereka memang pasangan serasi-oh, Hinata juga mengakuinya-mungkin karena Hinata tidak pernah melihat keduanya kencan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Padahal Kakashi sangat gemar menggoda Sakura.<p>

"Naruto-_kun_, k-kenapa aku yang harus duduk di depan? Kenapa bukan _signor _Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus. Akhirnya, keluar juga pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Naruto menoleh. "Sudahlah. BIarkan saja _teme _duduk di belakang." Naruto berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya. Sudah jelas, ia ingin menjahili sang maestro.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "B-baiklah dan ka-kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja Naruto-_kun_."

Detik itu juga, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rupanya, gadis indigo itu menyadari maksudnya. Tak lama, Naruto melihat rambut raven milik Sasuke. Segeralah Naruto menyalakan mesin mobil _jeep_-nya dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa aku yang duduk di belakang?" nada interupsi Sasuke membuat Naruto ingin tertawa lagi.

"Karena kau harus," jawab Naruto singkat dengan gaya bicara mirip dengan Sasuke. Sasuke merenggut sebal dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah bantingan pintu terdengar, Naruto segera menginjak gas kuat-kuat yang mengundang pekikkan dua orang gadis yang ada di dalam mobil. Sasuke langsung memasang _headset_ miliknya.

.

.

Santa Marinella berjarak duabelas mil dari pusat kota Roma. Kebanyakan orang melewatkan pantainya karena terlalu terkagum dengan keindahan klasik di Roma yang sebenarnya sangat disayangkan. Naruto berkali-kali menyusul _motorino_-_motorino_* yang menghalangi jalan. Beruntung, Naruto tidak sampai memaki.

Lama-kelamaan, angin yang menerpa kian terasa panas. Rambut Hinata sudah bergulung-gulung seperti ombak laut. Saat Naruto melihat Hinata, entah kenapa rasa hangat menjalari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Hinata terlihat lebih cantik dengan butiran-butiran keringat yang membuat kulitnya berkilau serta rambutnya yang mengikuti arah angin.

Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya. Kenapa dia jadi tertarik pada Hinata?

Sementara Sakura berkali-kali memaki dan memukul dari kursi belakang. Wajahnya tampak merona, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mengakuinya. Kakashi nyatanya adalah pria 'gombal' dan Sakura sudah cukup malu saat ini. Hinata berpikir, betapa manisnya pasangan itu. Sebentar lagi, mereka pasti akan menikah dengan perasaan suka cita.

Sasuke sendiri sedang tenggelam dalam lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Tapi, matanya mendelik tajam saat ia melihat tatapan intens Naruto terhadap Hinata selama beberapa detik. Sebuah perasaan kecewa menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi tidak, well, 'pertarungannya' belum dimulai untuk saat ini. Ia hanya tingal menunggu dan berusaha.

Mobil sudah memasuki kawasan Santa Marinella. Bau ikan segar dan garam pantai langsung menyerang indra penciuman Sasuke. Bahkan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa berbelanja. Sakura memekik kagum melihat pantainya yang sangat 'mengundang'. Hinata hanya terdiam dengan seulas senyum tipis. Ia bersyukur jika teman-temannya suka. Suara ombaknya sangat membuat pantai terkesan ramai. Pelabuhan Santa Marinella juga dipenuhi dengan kapal milik nelayan-nelayan. Berbagai jangkar perangkap berjejer rapi di atas kapal.

Setelah menjelaskan alamatnya pada Naruto, akhirnya sampailah mereka semua di rumah milik kakak Hinata. Hinata segera turun dari dalam mobil, diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Rumah ini bercat putih dengan beberapa warna netral yang sangat 'pantai'. Rumah itu besar dan luas. Ada sebuah gazebo besar dengan arah melihat ke pantai di sisi rumah, kain-kain berwarna putih menghiasi setiap tiang gazebo dan membuatnya tampak indah. Hinata kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah.

Tak lama, seorang wanita bercepol dua menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat. "_Bienvenutti a Santa Marinella_*," katanya cepat. Pandangannya langsung beralih pada Hinata. "Hinata. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Wanita itu memeluk Hinata.

"_Bene*_. Aku merindukanmu Tenten-_nee_," Hinata balas memeluk erat. "D-dimana Neji-_nii _dan Ruri?"

"Mereka di dalam. Ayo, masuklah," Tenten membuka pintu rumah lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk para tamunya.

"_Grazie_." Ucap semuanya secara bersamaan.

Tenten hanya tersenyum dan membalas, "_Di niente_."

Bagian interior dalam ruangan juga terkesan ramah. Jendela-jendelanya merupakan jendela putar panjang yang hanya seperempat terbuka. Banyak sekali barang-barang bertemakan laut. Karpetnya terlihat seperti kumpulan rumput laut imitasi dan banyak sekali barang-barang yang terbuat dari kerang. Hinata dan teman-temannya duduk di ruang tamu. Mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat keindahan interior rumah milik Neji.

"Sebentar, kuambilkan minuman dulu ya?" kata Tenten sopan. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Seorang anak perempuan mendekati mereka dengan tatapan malu-malu. Usianya mungkin sekitar empat atau lima tahun. Matanya perak seperti Hinata, tapi rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap. Kedua pipinya berwarna kemerahan dan terlihat penuh. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Hinata-_baasan_!" katanya ceria dan menghambur ke pelukan Hinata.

"Ruri-_chan_. Wah, aku rindu sekali d-dengan Ruri-_chan_." Hinata mencubit pipi Ruri dengan gemas.

"Ruri-_chan_ tidak ingat aku?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura-_baasan_ juga ikut ya?" Ruri melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan menghambur ke pelukan Sakura. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan. Naruto langsung bermain dengan Ruri. Ruri beberapa kali tertawa di pelukan Sakura. Persis dengan dugaan Hinata, bahwa Naruto sangatlah akrab dengan anak kecil.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berucap, "Hyuuga, dimana tempat untuk memasaknya?"

"A-ah… Di Gazebo tadi, _signor _Sasuke." kata Hinata.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ah! _Chef_ kesukaan Ruri!" tiba-tiba Ruri berteriak dan menunjuk Sasuke.

Tenten datang membawa lima cangkir teh hangat dan menyajikannya di atas meja. Ruri tiba-tiba turun dari pelukan Sakura dan menarik-narik baju Tenten. "Mama, ada _chef _kesukaan Ruri."

Tenten terkejut. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, Ruri suka menonton acara masakmu dan dia menyukainya." Jelas Tenten. "Dia pasti akan suka jika mendapat perhatianmu."

"_Ciao_, Ruri." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Ruri. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. Ruri langsung memeluk Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan ternyata-kau-bisa-tersenyum-juga. Sementara Sakura terpana melihatnya dan Kakashi sengaja untuk berdeham. Hinata juga merasa, apakah ia salah jika menilai bahwa senyum Sasuke sangatlah manis?

"Wah… Hinata, kau sudah datang?" Suara Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Neji-_nii_," Hinata berdiri dan memeluk Neji.

Neji kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat para tamunya dan matanya tertuju pada satu orang. "Oh. Ternyata kau, Uchiha." katanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Hyuuga," desis Sasuke.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. "K-kalian saling ke-kenal?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang ribut soal dekorasi waktu itu?" ucap Neji sinis.

"Siapa yang salah untuk mendengar konsepnya?" balas Sasuke tidak kalah tajam. Suhu ruangan mendadak naik.

"Sudah untuk reuninya," Tenten melerai. "Kami sudah sengaja untuk menunggu kalian. Sebaiknya, cepatlah kalian adakan kompetisinya. Kami sudah kelaparan. Alat-alat sudah disiapkan di Gazebo."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" Naruto memberi komando dengan suaranya yang ceria.

.

.

_Afternoon tea challenge_ dimulai setelah Sasuke dan Hinata menata semua bahan-bahan yang mereka perlukan. Hinata segera membuka plastik berisi adonan putih telur dan memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk. Hinata mencampurkan kacang _almond_ bubuk, gula kastor dan gula _icing _ke dalam adonan yang sudah dibiarkan selama sembilanbelas jam itu. _Almond _bubuk yang dicampurkan harus benar-benar halus dan kandungan minyaknya sangat diperlukan untuk kue semacam _macaroon_. Jika tidak halus, permukaan kulit _macaroon_ akan tidak rata. Gula kastor berfungsi untuk mengentalkan dan mencegah putih telur untuk kembali lumer setelah mengembang saat dipanggang nanti. Terakhir, gula _icing _berfungsi untuk membuat adonan _macaroon_ menjadi padat dan membuat _almond _tidak menggumpal.

Hinata mengocok adonan itu dengan _mixer _tangan dan tetap menjaga kecepatan tangannya. Hinata juga menambahkan _pistachio_, _essens _apel dan pewarna pasta berwarna hijau terang. Penambahan _essens _tidak boleh terlalu banyak karena bisa membuat adonan tidak mengembang. Saat itu, Hinata segera mengocok lagi dan mulai memasukkan adonan ke dalam plastik berbentuk segitiga dan mencetaknya di atas loyang. Ia menyentakkan pintu oven, mengatur suhu dan memasukkan adonannya.

Selagi menunggu, Hinata membuat isi untuk _macaroon_-nya. Ia membuat krim apel. _Macaroon_ dengan krim apel harus cepat dimakan karena teksturnya lebih basah dari _ganache_*. Hinata menyiapkan keju beku, susu, krim dan sirup apel kental. Ia mencampurkan semuanya dan mengocoknya dengan _standing mixer_. Setelah selesai, Hinata memasukkan krim-nya ke dalam plastik segitiga dan menunggu kue _macaroon_ matang.

Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa lembar roti tawar dan memotongnya menjadi segitiga-segitiga kecil. Kemudian ia menyiapkan _frying pan_ untuk memasak daging domba yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam _sandwich_-nya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke melirik lawannya yang tengah sibuk mengurusi kue dan <em>sandwich<em>. Ia sudah memasukkan adonan _macaroon _ke dalam oven dengan perasaan khawatir. Sasuke kurang tahu takaran gula yang harus dimasukkannya ke dalam adonan. Tapi, Sasuke mengikuti intuisinya sebagai seorang _chef_ dalam hal takar-menakar. Selanjutnya, Sasuke menyiapkan hidangan _crème brulee_-nya. Bahan dasarnya cukup mudah, yaitu keju. Ia sudah menyiapkan bahwa hidangan _afternoon tea_-nya akan lebih dipenuhi dengan s_aviories_.

Sasuke juga handal dalam menyiapkan teh. Jangan sampai teh-nya sampai terasa ada 'campuran basah' sedikitpun. Campuran basah ini biasanya akan membuat rasa teh lebih pahit dan disebabkan hanya karena dihidangkan telat dalam waktu sekitar lima detik. Penyajian teh adalah penyajian yang paling utama dalam hidangan ini. Jadi, Sasuke harus menjaganya sesempurna mungkin. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Sasuke memakai teh _Darjeeling_. Teh _Darjeeling _ini berasa sedikit asam dan akan sedikit menyamarkan rasa pahit jika sampai ia menghidangkannya agak lama. Sedangkan teh _Assam_ berasa manis. Jika hidangan tercampur dengan 'campuran basah', maka rasa pahitnya akan sangat terasa.

_Crème brulee_ ditata di atas mangkuk alumunium _foil_ berukuran kecil. Sasuke menambahkan selai _blueberry_ dan _whipped cream _di atasnya sebagai _garnish_*. Setelah itu, Sasuke bersiap-siap memasak roti tangkup mini dan _scones_. _Scones_ adalah hidangan yang sudah biasa dan wajib dimasak oleh _chef_ seperti Sasuke. Jadi, sepertinya _scones _bukan masalah besar baginya.

* * *

><p>Naruto yang duduk di meja makan memandang gerak-gerik Hinata yang sibuk mengeluarkan adonan <em>macaroon<em> dan mengisinya dengan krim. Naruto merasa, hatinya berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali membantu Hinata di sana. Tangannya terkepal erat. Kenapa dia memikirkan Hinata? Bukannya dia yang ingin Sasuke dan Hinata berjodoh? Naruto menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Naruto sudah tidak yakin lagi dengan perasaannya.

.

.

Dua buah _delicate_*China berdiri manis di atas meja makan. Semua orang di gazebo terlihat kagum dengan penyajian Sasuke dan Hinata. _Delicate_ milik Sasuke berisi lebih banyak _savories_ dan pilihan teh-nya adalah teh _Darjeeling_. Sementara _delicate _milik Hinata terlihat lebih dominan, _savories _dan makanan manis terlihat sama rata dan pilihan teh-nya adalah teh _Assam_.

Naruto mengambil cangkir teh keduanya dan mencobanya seteguk. Semua orang di gazebo mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Bibirnya tersenyum kala mencoba kedua cangkir teh tersebut. Naruto adalah juri utama untuk kompetisi ini. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil _savories_ berupa _shortbread _dan _sandwich_. Rasa renyah memenuhi seluruh permukaan mulutnya saat mencoba _sandwich _milik Hinata. Daging dombanya terasa lembut di dalam dan garing di luar. Belum lagi keju yang mendominasi kehalusan rasa _sandwich_. Daging dombanya matang sempurna.

_Shortbread _Sasuke juga tidak kalah rasanya. _Shortbread_-nya terlihat sangat garing dan rapuh. Bentuknya segitiga kecil. Tomat ceri dan daun peterseli menghiasi penyajiannya. _Shortbread_ Sasuke sangat berasa sayuran dan teksturnya langsung hancur begitu Naruto menggigitnya. Rasa asin mentega juga membuat lidahnya lembab dan rasanya bertahan lama. Membuatnya sulit untuk melupakan hidangan ini.

Kemudian, Naruto meraih kue _macaroon_. Sasuke membuat _macaroon ganache _sementara Hinata membuat _macaroon _dengan krim apel. Naruto sedikit tersenyum saat melihat _macaroon _buatan Sasuke. Tidak disangka, Sasuke membuat pilihan yang salah. _Macaroon ganache_ terasa lebih manis daripada _macaroon _dengan krim buah-buahan meskipun teksturnya lebih tahan lama. Saat menggigit _macaroon _Sasuke, Naruto sadar bahwa opininya salah. Sasuke adalah _chef _ kelas atas, tentu takaran kemanisannya sangat stabil. Sayangnya, Sasuke membuatnya dengan teknik _French meringue_.

Naruto beralih menggigit _macaroon _Hinata. Tekstur _macaroon _renyah di luar dan lembut di dalam. _Macaroon _itu berasa lumer di dalam mulutnya, rasa manis dan asam bercampur menjadi rasa yang dominan. Krim apel terasa meleleh di dalam mulutnya, membuatnya menghayati makanan itu walau hanya beberapa detik. Perkataan Sakura benar. Hinata memang ahli untuk membuat kue _macaroon_ dan satu lagi yang membuatnya kagum, Hinata membuatnya dengan teknik _Italian meringue_. Sangat fantastis. Naruto melihat ke orang-orang di sampingnya dan tampaknya mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kita sudah tahu sendiri siapa pemenangnya, bukan?" tanya Naruto. Mereka semua mengangguk pasti.

.

.

Hinata berdiri tegang di sebelah Sasuke, takut jika menerima kenyataan bahwa hidangannya tidak sempurna. Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan gugup.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan." Suara baritone menyahut. Hinata menoleh, mendapati Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan setengah mengejek.

"T-tapi…" bantah Hinata.

"Kalah ataupun menang tidak ada ruginya." kata Sasuke tenang. Bagai sebuah sihir, Hinata berusaha untuk menjadi lebih tenang.

"Sasuke," Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Teh-mu sempurna dan tidak terdapat 'campuran basah' di dalamnya, _shortbread_-mu fantastis, sayangnya _macaroon_-mu hanya menggunakan teknik _French meringue_. _Siamo in Italia_*, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau memakai teknik _Italian meringue_. _Delicate_-mu berisi lebih banyak _savories_, padahal seharusnya isinya adalah makanan ringan. Beruntungnya, keluarga Hinata sedang lapar sehingga cukup terbantu dengan hidanganmu."

Neji dan Tenten langsung mendelik ke arah Naruto. Ruri dan Sakura hanya tertawa.

Naruto melanjutkan, "Hidanganmu dominan, Hinata. _Savories_-mu cukup membuatku kenyang, tapi rasa _macaroon_-nya sangatlah fantastis dengan_ Italian meringue_. Rasa teh-mu cukup tercampur dengan 'campuran basah' itu. Tapi, selain itu, semuanya sempurna. Kau pemenangnya."

Jantung Hinata sempat berhenti sesaat. Ia tidak percaya ia bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini. Ternyata, ia bisa mengalahkan _chef _sinis di sebelahnya.

"Dan," Neji mengeluarkan pandangan sadistik. "Peserta yang kalah harus membuat hidangan laut untuk makan siang besok."

Sasuke menerima kekalahannya. Dia memang payah dalam memasak makanan manis. Tapi ia kesal jika harus mentraktir mereka semua dan memasakkan hidangan laut untuk mereka. Berhubung tujuan awal dia kemari hanya untuk berbelanja hidangan laut, Sasuke juga tidak dapat menolak. "Sepertinya perkataanku tadi salah."

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata bersandar di atas balkon rumah Neji, menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah dan pasang saat malam hari. Malam ini malam bulan purnama dan membuatnya rileks. Ia membiarkan rambutnya melambai digerakkan oleh angin. Kenangan kompetisi tadi sore membuatnya tahu bahwa Sasuke ternyata bisa bercanda dengannya.

Naruto bersumpah saat itu ia sedang melihat seorang bidadari kalau saja ia tidak sadar bahwa itu Hinata. Gadis itu nampak begitu cantik dengan sinar rembulan yang menyinari wajahnya. Naruto bejalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Ia dan teman-temannya memang diminta Tenten untuk menginap di sana. Neji terlalu khawatir jika Hinata pulang malam-malam, diantar kedua orang pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya dengan baik. Selain itu, Sasuke juga sudah berjanji untuk membuatkan mereka hidangan laut, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal selama satu malam.

"Sedang apa kau, Hinata-_bella_?" tanya Naruto mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata.

"E-eh… Sedang melihat pemandangan, Naruto-_kun_. Bulan purnamanya sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan," jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah, membuat Naruto gemas.

"Iya, kau benar," Naruto menyadari bahwa segalanya telah terlambat. Ia sudah terlanjur menyukai Hinata, meskipun belum sampai pada tahap 'jatuh cinta'.

Dari balik jendela kamar yang tidak jauh dari balkon, sepasang mata obsidian melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**To Be Continued**

Wow… chapter yang cukup panjang. Terburu-buru kah aku? Chapter ini juga spesial buat **Kertas Biru** yang waktu itu ingin Sasuke dan Hinata '_battle_'. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya, Yoru-san. ^^ Konflik-nya sudah mulai muncul ya? Semoga _minna _juga suka.

**Kamus Mini:**

*_Scusi_= Permisi

*_Savories_= Kue-kue yang cenderung asin untuk _afternoon tea_.

*_Italian meringue_= Teknik pembuatan _macaroon _yang rumit dengan sirup gula panas. Sesuai namanya, teknik ini berkembang di Italia.

*Albumin= Bagian yang terlihat seperti benang dan bertekstur kental di dalam putih telur.

*_French meringue_= Teknik pembuatan _macaroon _yang lebih _simple _dan palig sederhana di antara teknik-teknik lain. Teknik ini berkembang di Perancis

*_Ganache_= Campuran cokelat masak yang dilelehkan, gula halus dan krim atau metega.

*_Oui_ = Dibaca 'Wi'. Artinya 'ya' dalam bahasa Perancis. Meskipun ini bukan bahasa Italia, tetapi kerap dikatakan oleh _chef_-_chef_ manapun.

*_Motorino_= Sepeda motor.

*_Bienvenutti a Santa Marinella_= Selamat datang di Santa Marinella, semuanya. Jika untuk satu orang, kata-nya menjadi '_Bienvenutto_'.

*_Bene_= Baik.

*_Garnish_= Semacam bahan yang ditambahkan untuk mempermanis penampilan suatu hidangan.

*_Delicate_= Piring alumunium bertingkat tiga yang biasa digunakan untuk _afternoon tea_. Buatan China.

*_Siamo In Italia_= Kau sedang berada di Italia.

**Balasan review** (Yang log-in akan kukirimi PM secepat mungkin)**:**

**Ruffy: **Ah iya, maaf banget ya. Soalnya setiap aku menulis balasan review ini, aku selalu hanya membuka review untuk chapter sebelumnya saja. Bukan keseluruhan. ^^" Maaf karena telat update. Ah, begitukah? Wow. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu. Makasih untuk review-mu yaaa… XDD

**suka snsd: **Iya. ^^ Apakah chapter ini terlalu terburu-buru? Maaf ya, kalau tiba-tiba ada konflik dan maaf karena telat update. Makasih untuk review-mu yaaa… XDD

**sasuhina-caem: **Makasih… Makan daging kelinci? Nggak pernah sih… Tapi, well, aku membayanginya enak saja. XDD Hahaha… Entah kenapa, sekarang aku merasa cerita ini terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… Oke, maaf telat update. Makasih untuk review-mu yaaa… XOXO

**Jimi-li: **Makasih… Jadi malu… Maaf ya, kujawab di sini dulu. Menurutmu chapter ini teburu-buru tidak? Aku merasa begitu lho…

Razux jugalah yang pertama fiksinya kubaca. Well, dia memang keren sih… Hahaha… Nggak apa-apa. Setiap orang punya 'hak' 'kan?

Wah, aku sudah cukup melayang-layang dengan pujian-pujianmu. ^\\\\^ Makasih ya… Jalan cerita yang kubuat memang biasa saja. Hanya 'tema' yang kuambil berbeda. Itu rahasianya. XDD

Wah… Aku menulis dari sejak kelas… 3 SD. Aku suka berkhayal, tetapi aku sangat jelek ketika mewujudkannya dalam bentuk teks. Tetapi, guruku tetap bilang bahwa karya-karyaku bagus. Jadi, aku terus menulis sejak saat itu. Jujur, ketika aku membaca tulisanku dulu, benar-benar hancur tidak berbentuk! Ah, aku jadi merindukan guruku itu. Berkat dialah aku bisa sampai seperti ini. :) Tapi, untuk membuat fiksi yang dipublikasikan baru kumulai saat aku menginjak kelas 1 SMP dan aku pun berkembang pesat.

Yah… Aku pikir LIL sudah nggak ada harapan untuk dilanjutkan. Maaf ya…

Nah. Naruto sudah mulai 'berperan' di sini. Semoga kau menyukainya ya… Ah, tidak, aku tidak pernah bosan membaca review. Makasih untuk reviewmu ya… XOXO Maaf telat update…

**YUPI love SasuHina: **Gatel? Gatel kenapa? Wah, makasih ya… XDD Iya, setuju banget. Sasuke itu semakin membutakan~ Bukan. Sasuke belum punya cukup '_affair_' sama Hinata. Semoga kamu suka chapter ini ya… Ya, Salam kenal juga. Makasih sudah review! XDD

**demikoo: **Wah… Dapat pujian lagi. Makasih banyak ya. Sayang aku nggak bisa cium kamu dari sini. #Plak. Tenang, aku normal kok. XDD Oke deh, _signorita_. Ini nggak berlovey-dovey 'kan? XDD Well, maaf karena aku telat update…

**Uzumaki Nami-chan: **Makasih… XOXO Iya, rencana awalnya memang sudah SasuHinaNaru sih.. Aku sukanya cinta segitiga, bukan segiempat. XDD Menurutmu gimana chapter ini? Waah.. Kita seumur! Tos! ^.^/ Iya, maaf juga karena telat update ya…

Buat **YuuKina ScarJou** review-mu akan kubalas dengan PM karena kamu punya akun. :) Well, aku sangat berterimakasih dengan semua reviewer. Sayang aku nggak bisa mencium kalian satu-persatu di sini. XDD Baiklah, **untuk semua reviewer**, maukah kalian mereview lagi?

Oke, _minna_, silahkan tinggalkan jejak~ Pujian, kritik, saran dan flame diterima dengan senang hati. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf lama _update_ ya, aku perlu hiatus, dan kembali mendapatkan _mood_ dalam menulis roman. Akhir-akhir ini aku agak bosan dengan roman, jadi aku membuat beberapa tulisan untuk pelarian. _Ne_, aku juga sedih tidak bisa apdet secepat yang _reader-tachi_ harapkan. Aku terharu tiap kali _review_ku bertambah. _Big thanks and warm hugs is all I want to say and do right now. _:')

**Begins With Rome**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**May 2013**

**Dedicated to All My Readers**

**Chapter cinque**

Hinata bangun pagi-pagi sekali keesokkan harinya. Ia mengerang, memegangi hidungnya yang berair, lalu mengambil sweter sebelum benar-benar turun ke bawah. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang Naruto yang menatapnya _seintens_ itu terus mengganggu tidurnya. Hinata merasa canggung dan sekelebat perasaan aneh menghampirinya. Jenis perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata.

Saat Hinata menuruni tangga, Sasuke berada di ujungnya, memakai jaket dan _sneakers_. Ia menatap hampa ke arah pintu paling depan rumah Neji, tidak bergerak. Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak berukuran lumayan besar.

"_Signor_ Sasuke?" panggil Hinata. Mau ke mana lelaki itu di waktu sepagi ini?

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Pintunya dikunci," Sasuke tidak bisa menyingkirkan nada jengkel dalam suaranya. Ia lalu mengangkat kotak berwarna cerah itu. "Aku kalah, ingat?"

Hinata paham sekarang. Sasuke hendak pergi ke pasar ikan Santa Marinella, memenuhi permintaan Neji. Kotak yang dipegangnya berfungsi untuk membuat bahan makanan laut yang dibelinya tetap segar.

Hinata tersenyum."A-Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"_Si_, _si_…" Sasuke bilang. "Masalahnya adalah pintu rumah ini."

"Kalau kau membuka pintunya, kau akan membangunkan Neji-_niisan_. I-Ikut denganku, ada pintu keluar lain," jelas Hinata. Ia berjalan membelakangi Sasuke menuju dapur. Di sana, ia menghampiri bak cuci piring dan mengalirkan airnya untuk mencuci muka. Sasuke menunggu.

Setelah Hinata selesai, gadis itu membimbing Sasuke ke pintu menuju_ gazebo_. Tak lama, mereka sampai di _gazebo_. Hinata berjalan ke ujung sisi kanannya,lalu melompat ke bawah. Sasuke mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan melalui jalan setapak menuju pintu gerbang rumah Neji. Dengan mudah, Hinata membuka kuncinya, lalu mereka berdua sudah berada di luar tanpa menimbulkan sedikit pun kegaduhan.

Aroma laut menyapa penciuman Sasuke. Langit masih berpendar biru tua, sementara di ufuk timur pantai sudah agak biru muda. Lampu-lampu neon masih dinyalakan. Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan kesunyian.

Di kawasan pantai, terlihat deretan kapal-kapal nelayan yang baru saja melaut. Puluhan kotak kayu berisi makanan laut segar bersama-sama diangkut oleh beberapa pria berlengan kekar. Aroma amis ikan membuat Sasuke merasakan desiran halus; inilah pasar ikan yang sesungguhnya.

Ia perlu beberapa saat untuk membiasakan matanya dari cahaya remang-remang setelah datang cahaya terang dari ufuk timur itu. Rumah Neji memang bercahaya minim. Bangunan-bangunan yang gelap berjajar rapi di sisi pantai satunya, dekat ke arah jalan raya. Di sana terlihat tumpukan-tumpukan ikan membukit di setiap sisi, juga bau amis isi perut ikan yang sering kali mampir menyapa hidung Sasuke. Di toko yang satunya lagi, ikan-ikan Tuna berukuran besar digantung di setiap tiang kayu.

Sasuke menoleh mencari Hinata. Ia agak melupakan gadis bermata rembulan itu selama beberapa saat ketika terpesona dengan tumpukan makanan laut yang segar. Tapi Hinata tidak ada di sisinya. Ke mana gadis itu? Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang mengamati satu peti berisi setumpuk _pesce spada_*, sekitar lima langkah di belakangnya.

Sasuke menghampirinya. "Hyuuga,"

"O-oh," Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya. "Maaf. _Pesce spada_ yang besar," tunjuknya.

"Ya. Mereka punya makanan laut yang sangat segar dan bagus di sini." Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi aku ingin lihat yang lain."

Hinata menurut tanpa sedikitpun penolakan. Mereka kemudian menyusuri setiap jengkal pasar ikan tersebut. Binatang-binatang laut di Italia lebih unik daripada di Jepang. Ada _totani_, cumi-cumi berwarna merah. Dan Hinata melihat sesuatu yang lebih unik, yaitu _riccio di mare*_. Di Jepang, ia lebih banyak melihat toko _sushi_ dibandingkan pasar ikan.

Dalam _sushi_, makanan laut yang digunakan hanya makanan laut yang seringkali dilihat; tuna, salmon, udang, cumi-cumi, gurita atau lobster, pilihan _sushi_ yang paling mahal. Cumi-cumi yang sering dilihat adalah cumi-cumi hitam atau putih. Tapi, di Santa Marinella pun masih ada jenis makanan laut yang lazim dikenal.

Hinata menyukai _arogosti_* dan _granchi_*. Tapi entahlah, Sasuke akan memasak apa. Sasuke sampai sekarang belum memutuskan untu membeli apa untuk sarapan, sementara langit semakin cerah. Mereka sebaiknya buru-buru, karena Hinata sudah merasa lapar.

Diantara semua tumpukan kerang-kerang berwarna jingga, Sasuke menemukan _cicale_. _Cicale_ adalah hasil persilangan lobster kecil dan udang besar, dengan cakar depan yang panjang. Ia langsung memikirkan sesuatu yang sederhana saat melihat makanan itu. Dalam sekejap, Sasuke tahu apa yang akan ia masak untuk sarapan.

Dengan sopan, Sasuke meminta izin untuk melihat tumpukan _cicale_ itu pada penjualnya. Bapak baik hati itu memperbolehkannya dengan senyum. Sasuke mengangkat satu _cicale_ dan menghirup aromanya. Tercium bau ozon, rumput laut, air laut, dan aroma dingin samudra yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata, mengiringi semua hasil tangkapan laut yang masih segar. Ia mengangguk. Ini sempurna sekali.

Hinata terpana beberapa saat. Jadi begitu cara Sasuke menentukan kesegaran makanan laut…? Saat menghirup _cicale_ itu, mata Sasuke menutup. Hinata bisa melihat barisan bulu matanya yang tebal, bibirnya yang sedikit tertarik, dan ekspresinya yang indah, memberikan satu kesimpulan; menawan. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata menghangat, lalu beralih pada pipinya yang memanas.

"Hyuuga?" panggilan itu membuat hati Hinata melompat.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau mau mencoba menghirupnya?" Sasuke mengangkat _cicale_ tadi.

Ragu-ragu Hinata mengangguk. Ia semakin merasa resah ketika Sasuke mendekatkan _cicale_ itu pada hidungnya. Hinata menghirupnya dan ia setuju. _Cicale_ itu merupakan salah satu kesegaran laut yang memabukkan.

"Segar… segar sekali…" kata Hinata. Sasuke menyeringai, dengan cara yang terlalu seksi. Hinata membeku saat itu, sementara Sasuke berbalik dan memutuskan membeli beberapa _cicale_. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, lalu memegangi tulang selangkanya. Tubuhnya menghangat lagi, dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya berdentuman. _Astaga… apa yang terjadi padaku?_

.

.

.

"Oh, Sasuke? Hinata?" Naruto menyapa saat mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah lewat _gazebo_. Wajah Hinata menunduk, masih teringat perasaan anehnya tadi, sementara Sasuke terlihat biasa dengan wajah datarnya. "Kalian… darimana saja?"

Sasuke tidak berbicara apa-apa, mengangkat kotak esnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Ia hendak memprotes dengan mencari perlindungan Hinata, tapi gadis itu bahkan tidak melihatnya. Hinata terus menunduk hingga Naruto yakin gadis itu juga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Jadi, ia memperbaiki posisinya, mundur beberapa langkah, dan berdiri di depan Hinata yang sedang berjalan.

Sesuai harapan, tak lama kepala Hinata terantuk kotak es yang sedang dipeluknya. Gadis itu mengaduh, memegangi kepalanya, lalu menaikkan wajah. Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasa malu.

"_Ciao,_ Hinata-_bella_." Naruto memamerkan senyum favoritnya.

Alhasil, wajah gadis itu lebih memerah lagi tanpa alasan. "Selamat pagi, N-Naruto-_kun_." Kemudian bola matanya berputar ke kiri dan kanan. "Ke mana _signor_ Sasuke?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa dia pergi ke dapur dan sebenarnya menyuruhku untuk membantunya."

"A-ah.. _Cicale_ itu…" Hinata bergumam.

"Apa?"

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan _signor _Sasuke b-buat dengan _cicale-cicale_ itu." Hinata melepas sweternya dan menggantungkannya di kursi. "A-ayo ke dapur, N-Naruto-_kun_,"

"Jadi kalian pergi ke pasar ikan?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"_Si_," jawab Hinata.

"Padahal aku bangun sepagi ini untuk ikut dengannya," Bahu-bahu Naruto turun. "Kalian jahat. Kenapa hanya pergi berdua? Supaya suasananya romantis?"

"E-eh? Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto-_kun_ mau pergi juga…" Hinata berhenti. Tangannya lalu bergerak ke atas dan menutupi kedua pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas lagi.

"Ah… terjadi sesuatu?" Naruto menyelidik.

"T-tidak!" pekik Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, Hinata-_bella_? Lalu kenapa kalian mengendap-endap masuk melewati _gazebo_, bukan dari pintu depan?" Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Benar! Terjadi sesuatu. Kalian… pacaran?"

Hinata hampir tersedak. "B-bukan! Ada a-alasannya,"

"Apa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia mendadak merasa ngeri. Saat Naruto hendak menyudutkan Hinata lagi, tiba-tiba lengan berwarna pucat telah melingkari lehernya. Naruto otomatis memegangi lengan tersebut, lalu memukulnya. Lelaki itu tercekik, sementara Sasuke—sang pelaku utama—menyeretnya tanpa rasa ampun.

Gadis itu merasa bersalah, lalu mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto ke dapur. Mungkin ia sudah mengajak Naruto mengobrol terlalu lama. Hinata berlari-lari kecil, mengambil kotak es yang berisi makanan laut dari Naruto, karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa kotak es itu.

Sesampainya di dapur, Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Jahat kau, _Teme_! Yang tadi itu sakit, tahu! Kau juga tidak membangunkanku hari ini!"

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu," kata Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia sudah menyiapkan minyak zaitun, remah roti, garam, dan merica hitam dalam jumlah yang banyak di atas meja _kitchen set_ Neji.

"Itu bukan usaha, tahu!" Naruto masih memegangi lehernya.

Sementara saat itu, Hinata dengan tanpa bicara, duduk di atas konter melihat bahan-bahan yang disiapkan Sasuke dengan takjub. Benarkah sesedikit itu bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk _cicale_? Benar-benar sederhana.

"Hanya itu yang akan digunakan pada _cicale_, _signor _Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn," jawaban yang tidak jelas itu terdengar, tapi Hinata menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'.

Naruto mengambil kotak es di depan Hinata, mengeluarkan lima ekor _cicale_ dari dalamnya. Ia kemudian meraih talenan dan pisau untuk memotong _cicale_-_cicale_ itu. Pertama, hanya bagian punggungnya yang dipotong secara memanjang. Alis Hinata mengerut.

"Kulitnya tidak akan dikupas, N-Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak usah. Rasanya nanti akan lebih kaya." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata jadi merasa penasaran.

Setelah kelima _cicale_ itu dipotong, Naruto menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Hinata menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Kenapa _cicale_-nya hanya ada lima?

"Mereka pergi,"

"_Spiacente_*?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang duduk di seberang konter. Mata birunya diterangi lampu neon dapur, menjadikannya silau dan bersinar. Mata yang benar-benar indah. Layaknya warna laut _Italian Riviera_.

"Kakashi dan Sakura-_san_." Jelas Naruto, membaca pikiran Hinata. Ia menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangan, membalas tatapan kedua mata rembulan itu. "Ke Hotel. Kamarnya kurang, jadi mereka pergi. Saat itu, kau sudah tertidur."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, kemudian matanya beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang merendam _cicale_ terakhir ke dalam minyak zaitun. Oh, jadi begitu. Kulit _cicale_ akan melunak setelah direndam minyak zaitun. Tapi, sampai berapa lama?

Tangan-tangan Sasuke kemudian bekerja cepat memasukkan bahan-bahan sisanya. Setelah selesai, ia lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya, dan menghampiri bak cuci piring. Di sana, Sasuke mencuci tangannya. Tak lama, pandangan Hinata kembali lagi pada Naruto, yang masih menatapnya.

"Ah, memang terjadi sesuatu." Naruto menyandar pada sandaran kursi konter yang pendek.

Hinata gelagapan. Ia hanya melihat apa yang akan dimasak Sasuke, bukan berarti ia memerhatikan lelaki itu. Lagipula, kenapa Naruto berpikiran seperti itu? Bukankah ia tahu Hinata sangat menyukai makanan buatan _Chef _Uchiha Sasuke?

"Terjadi … apa?" Kursi konter Hinata bergetar sedikit saat seseorang meraih sandarannya. Tercium aroma _shampoo_ keluarga dan _citrus_ yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Neji-_niisan_." Hinata berbalik, lalu tersenyum gugup. "Ke mana Tenten-_neesan_ dan Ruri-_chan_?"

"Mereka di kamar mandi," Neji berjalan menuju pintu kulkas dan maraih sebuah apel. Ia mengigitnya sebelum melirik seorang lagi di dalam dapur. "Kau masak apa untuk memenuhi janjimu,_ Leone_*?"

Sasuke agak sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Neji, jadi ia memutuskan pergi sebelum berkata, "_Cicale_,"

"Oh. Untung saja. Kami lebih sering memakan _granchi_, dan bosan." Neji bilang. Hinata agak menyayangkan sikap kakaknya. Sebenci itukah Neji terhadap Sasuke?

"Ya. Sangat terlihat." Sasuke menyahut kalem sebelum langkah kakinya terdengar menaiki tangga. Hinata menunduk malu. Sasuke pasti sedang bicara tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke turun dari kamarnya. Neji, Ruri, dan Tenten sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka di ruang keluarga, sementara Naruto dan Hinata masih ada di konter, mengobrol. Segelas jus tropis yang dirindukan Hinata ada di atas meja konter, masih bersama _jug_ transparan yang terbuat dari kaca.

Sasuke memandang keduanya dengan sekelebat perasaan kecewa. Ia hanya meraih satu kursi di sebelah Naruto, mengambil gelas yang masih tersedia, dan menuang jus tropis tersebut. "Aku minta jusmu." Entah berkata pada siapa.

Hinata dan Naruto tampak kaget selama beberapa saat. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sudah selesai menuang jus dan hendak meminumnya. Jus berwarna cerah itu tampak berkilauan, tapi ia agak khawatir rasanya tidak cocok dengan lidah Sasuke.

"Enak?" itu suara Hinata.

"Segar."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "E-Enak dan segar itu tidak sama." Lalu, "Enak, tidak?"

"Segar," kata Sasuke kembali meminum jusnya.

" _Teme_ suka yang segar, Hinata-_bella_. Karena rasanya natural. Kalau 'enak' tergantung selera dan rasa itu bisa dibuat. 'Enak' bukan sesuatu yang natural." Lama-lama, Naruto bisa menjadi penerjemah pikiran Sasuke. Tidak heran, mereka sudah berteman selama belasan tahun. Tapi Hinata senang mengetahui kalau Sasuke menyukai jusnya.

Setelah selesai meneguk jus, Sasuke berjalan ke belakang konter untuk menyiapkan pemanggangan. Naruto juga ikut berdiri membantunya. Mereka mengangkat sebuah tempat panggangan yang kemudian diisi dengan batu bara. Naruto membakar batu bara-nya, lalu mengolesi logam panggangan dengan minyak.

Hinata memandang keduanya dengan kagum. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu harmoni saat bekerja sama dalam memasak. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah hampir satu jam _cicale_ direndam dalam campuran minyak zaitun.

Sasuke mengeluarkan wadah berisi _cicale_, lalu tangannya bergerak ke atas panggangan, memastikan suhunya. Saat itu, Hinata bisa mendengar suaranya yang berkata dengan nada rendah, "Kurang panas."

"Ya, seharusnya s_angat_ panas. Biar aku tambahkan batu bara lagi." Naruto kemudian menambahkan beberapa batu bara sambil menyalakan alat penyedot di atas kompor. "Ini akan berasap."

Setelah panasnya cukup, Sasuke menaruh _cicale_-_cicale_ di atas panggangan, dan Naruto mengatur posisinya supaya muat. _Cicale-cicale_ itu dihiasi titik-titik noda hitam, dilapisi minyak zaitun yang membuatnya berkilauan. Apinya sedikit melonjak saat tetesan zaitun mengenainya.

Sasuke memanggang semua _cicale_ itu sampai cangkangnya gosong. Sambil memanggang, Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk membuat lebih banyak jus tropis karena rasanya akan lebih cocok jika dinikmati dengan jusnya. Sambil mencampurkan semua buah dalam blender, Hinata memerhatikan Sasuke yang mulai memindahkan satu persatu _cicale_ ke atas piring.

Kemudian, tangan-tangan Sasuke bergerak dengan terampil mengelupas cangkang, menariknya, dan membuatnya terlihat seperti kupu-kupu. Minyak zaitun menetes-netes di setiap piring. Cangkang _cicale_ itu terlihat garing dengan remah-remah roti di atasnya.

"_Bella_…" desah Hinata.

Naruto langsung meraih tiga piring dengan keterampilannya sebagai _maitre d'_ dan langsung membawanya ke ruang tengah. Sasuke juga mengangkat dua piring sisanya, diikuti Hinata yang membawa nampan jus.

"_Prego_*." kata Sasuke, terlihat begitu professional saat sampai di ruang tengah.

Selagi menuangkan jus untuk semua orang di sana, Hinata terkikik geli saat melihat Ruri yang tidak berhenti berteriak '_come una bella farfalla_*' saat melihat piring Tenten. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto, yang duduk di dekat Sasuke juga.

"Kalian belum… ma-makan?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Kami menunggumu, Hinata-_bella_," jawab Naruto menebar senyum. "Tadinya _Teme _mau duluan, tapi kurasa itu kurang sopan." Ia melirik Sasuke.

Naruto… adalah perayu yang hebat. Jelas, ia adalah seorang _Italien_ sejati. Sangat… _gentle_. Hinata terkesan, jadi ia hanya berbalik dan menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "Ka-kalian boleh makan sekarang, s-sungguh…"

Terdengar suara embusan napas Sasuke yang berat. Sesudahnya, Hinata perlu beberapa menit untuk bisa merasakan wajahnya tidak panas lagi. Naruto kurang peka, jadi ia segera memakan _cicale_-nya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang belum menyentuh _cicale_ buatannya. "Kau harus memakannya dengan cara menyedotnya _col bacio_*."

Hinata kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. "_C-Col bacio_?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk samar.

Hinata mengambil _cicale_ dan menyedotnya, meninggalkan jejak minyak zaitun yang berwarna kecoklatan yang telah dibakar di sekitar bibirnya. Lidahnya bergelenyar saat menikmati cangkang _cicale_ yang bertaburkan remah-remah basah, rasa pedas merica hitam, minyak zaitun, dan diperkaya rasa gosongnya sendiri.

"Benar kan, kataku?" sahut Naruto dengan mulut penuh. "_Ueh_, Sasuke memang jenius dalam rasa."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Roma dua jam setelah acara makan _cicale_ itu. Sasuke menyetir, Naruto duduk di sampingnya, dan Hinata duduk di belakang. Kakashi dan Sakura tidak ikut karena sudah pulang lebih dulu. Naruto bilang akan pergi ke kampus karena sudah berjanji dengan teman-temannya, jadi Hinata juga dapat diantar ke asramanya.

Mobil mereka melewati Testaccio, distrik yang dulunya bekas pusat pertokoan daging. Sebagian besar sudah direnovasi menjadi kelab dan bar. Sasuke tidak menyukai kelab dan bar. Ia lebih suka _pub_ tradisional atau menjadi _barista_ _* _sendiri di dalam _minibar_ dapurnya yang dipenuhi rak _wine_.

Tidak ada perbincangan yang berarti. Naruto terlalu malas untuk bisa terus-menerus melihat ke belakang, karena punggungnya pasti sakit. Sasuke memang tak suka berbicara, dan Hinata pasrah menerima apa yang terjadi.

Hinata tidak pernah berinisiatif akan sesuatu. Ia menerima apa yang diterimanya, maka itulah yang membuatnya menjadi gadis tak terlihat. Hinata menghargai orang lain dan bertekad untuk tidak merugikan siapa pun. Tapi di sini, Hinata-lah yang rugi.

Naruto banyak bicara, tapi Sasuke adalah rekannya yang payah. Jadi, ia bosan melihat pemandangan, menaikkan kaki-kakinya, lalu mencari posisi yang paling menyenangkan. Tak lama, lelaki _biondine_* itu tertidur dengan damai.

Bibir Hinata tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos Naruto yang tertidur. "_Kawaii_…" bisiknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke memperbaiki letak spion tengah mobil, dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata lewat iris matanya yang seindah mutiara hitam. "Kau … lapar?" tanyanya. Sebelum gadis itu balas menatapnya, Sasuke segera fokus ke jalan.

"T-Tidak juga."

Tapi Sasuke berbelok ke tengah pertokoan ramai. Setelah mendapat tempat parkir, ia mengajak Hinata dengan tatapan matanya untuk masuk ke dalam toko kue. Hinata turun dari mobil, diikuti Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"Naruto-_kun_ bagaimana?" Hinata hanya khawatir. Di Italia terlalu banyak mafia.

"Dia baik-baik saja," perkataan Sasuke agak dingin, seolah-olah merupakan keputusan akhir. Ia kemudian menarik pergelangan Hinata dan masuk ke dalam toko.

Toko itu adalah toko kue-kue manis yang akhir-akhir ini digemari wanita. Kue-kue populer yang mahal berjejer cantik di etalase toko. _Rainbow cake_, _red velvet_, _tiramisu_, _opera_… Hinata menelan ludahnya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Di atas etalase kue, ada lemari kecil khusus penyimpanan _macaroon_.

Sasuke tidak berhenti dan tetap membawanya menyusuri toko lebih dalam. Desain toko yang gelap dan bernuansa _vintage_ merupakan tempat yang benar-benar _cozy_. Bahkan di lantai dua-nya ada tempat duduk khusus pengunjung yang ingin menikmati makanannya di toko itu.

Sasuke berhenti saat Hinata masih mengagumi seisi toko. Kepalanya menabrak punggung Sasuke, lalu cepat-cepat menunduk memandangi karpet. Sasuke menoleh sedikit, bibirnya membentuk tarikan samar.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya mulai aneh lagi, jenis perasaan yang sama yang mengganggunya seperti di pantai. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam saat merasakan pipinya kembali memanas. Saat itu, Hinata tidak bisa menyadari suasana di sekelilingnya.

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata tersentak. "Y-Ya?"

"Es krim," Sasuke menunjuk konter khusus es krim buatan sendiri dengan banyak pilihan rasa yang berbeda.

Hinata mengerti. Ia langsung menghampiri pelayan yang menunggu di sana dan memilih dua skop es krim di atas wafer kerucutnya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke, menanyakan rasa apa yang lelaki itu mau, tapi dilihatnya Sasuke sudah memegang satu es krim berwarna kuning di tangannya. Oh, jadi tadi itu Sasuke berhenti untuk memilih es krim? Hinata tersenyum.

Setelah mendapatkan es krimnya, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di meja kasir. Lelaki itu membayar semua es krim mereka sebelum mengajaknya kembali ke mobil. Ada satu es krim lagi yang dilapisi plastik khusus.

'_Itu pasti untuk Naruto-_kun,_' _batin Hinata.

Es krim itu menonjolkan rasa susu yang benar-benar lembut. Di dalamnya juga terdapat banyak potongan buah. Benar-benar enak.

Setelah sampai di mobil, Sasuke menyalakan mesinnya lagi, lalu mengemudikannya menuju Renaissance.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau sebenarnya memilih siapa?"

Hari sudah gelap dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta semalam suntuk berdua dengan Hinata di kamarnya. Mereka duduk di depan televisi dan Sakura sudah menyiapkan semua film yang dibutuhkan. Hinata juga membuat semangkuk besar berondong jagung untuk mereka berdua.

"H-Hah?" reaksi Hinata sambil mengerjap.

"Tadi siang aku melihatmu pulang dengan kedua lelaki itu," jelas Sakura sambil mengunyah _popcorn_. "Naruto-_san_ tertidur, tapi aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan Sasuke-_kun_ sambil tersenyum bahagia sebelum masuk ke asrama."

Hinata berharap dia bisa memaki. Sakura _sangat_ memerhatikannya. "Aku hanya berterima kasih… u-untuk es krimnya."

"Es krim?"

"_Si_, Sakura-_chan_. _Signor_ Sasuke mentraktirku makan es krim."

"Sudah kuduga!"

"A-Apanya?"

"Dia menyukaimu, tahu! Sangat terlihat jelas!"

"H-Hanya es krim. Lagipula dia membelikan untuk Naruto-_kun_ juga."

"Karena itu, Hinata-_chan_…"

"…" Hinata memberikan pandangan tanya. Tayangan film yang ditontonnya tidak begitu menarik perhatian. Ia lebih suka menonton film horror daripada dorama.

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan '_signor_'. Terdengar tua, kau tahu?" Sakura memegangi dagunya.

"Tapi … a-aku sudah memanggilnya '_signor_' dari awal kami berkenalan,"

"Aku memanggilnya 'Sasuke-_kun_' padahal aku tidak mengenalnya sebaik dirimu."

"Aku bukan … fans-nya,"

"Kau suka makanan buatannya."

"Ya, _bene_. Hanya ma-makanannya,"

Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. Pikiran-pikiran berkecamuk dalam benak mereka. Hinata meraup lebih banyak _popcorn_ tanpa ia sadari, lalu menyedot sodanya dengan tenaga berlebih. Apa yang terjadi?

"Soal Naruto-_san_…" Hinata menatap Sakura. "Kau sudah menyukainya dari awal kan?"

Ia tak menjawab. Rasanya bingung harus menjawab apa. "A-Aku mengaguminya…" kata Hinata diplomatis.

"Kurasa dia … menyukaimu." Gadis bermata seterang rembulan itu meremas cangkir sodanya dan merasakan matanya yang perih. Entah untuk apa, atau kenapa.

**To Be Continue**

_Hurt/comfort_-nya udah mulai. X3 Siapa yang kemarin nanyain _genre_ ini? Oh, _I've done a huge mistake_. Untuk perempuan, panggilannya itu '**signorina**'. Oke? Maaf salah kemarin. Ano, _gomen_. Sebagai Hinata-_centric_, aku tahu Hinata nggak suka makanan laut, terutama kepiting. Tapi… di sini anggap dia suka aja oke? Latarnya kan di pantai.. :(

Maaf baru apdet. _There's a lot of work to do_. _Spiacente_. TT^TT _Te amo di tutti_ deh, pokoknya. Aku udah banyakin SasuHina-nya, semoga pada suka yaa. :3 Yo, seperti biasa, yang review login bakalan dibales via PM (yang udah dibalesin tahun lalu).

_Now I'm back from hiatus_! _Forza_ Daiyaki Aoi! Yang mau BWR apdet tiap dua minggu bisa rikues, ya. Aku lagi bebas! Kalau tiap minggu, nanti akunya tepar sama kena pegel jari. :3

* * *

><p><strong>.Kamus Mini.<strong>

_**Pesce spada**_= Ikan todak/_swordfish_

_**Riccio di mare**_= Sejenis bulu babi

_**Arogosti**_= Udang galah bercapit

_**Granchi**_= Kepiting cangkang lunak

_**Spiacente**_= Maaf

_**Prego**_= Silakan

_**Col bacio**_= Dengan ciuman/ seperti ciuman

_**Come una bella farfalla**_= Seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang cantik

_**Barista**_= _Bartender_

_**Biondine**_= Pirang

**.Kamus Mini.**

* * *

><p>Balas review;<p>

**aam tempe**: Arigatooo~ ^^ Amin deh, amin… Makasih buat _review_mu ya, aam!

**demikooo: **Gomen… aku juga laper, kok. Sama. Di sini aku cuma nyisipin satu masakan aja. Arigatoooo… eh? Kenapa malah mikir yang aneh? Oke, udah update. Maaf telat. :'( Please, jangan marah sama aku ya.

**sasuhina-caem: **Aduh… kayaknya chapter kemarin kebanyakan masakannya, deh. Sekarang cuma satu, kok. Simpel lagi masakannya, nggak pake bahan yang aneh-aneh. Hahahaha… temen makan temen, ya. Yaaa, chapter ini kayaknya udah cukup ngeliatin kalau Sasuke sama Naruto rebutan deh. Mudah-mudahan keliatan ya... Maaf nunggunya lama. ;;A;;

**sukamanga: **Arigatooo… Iya, kalau Naruto nyerang, Sasuke pasti beraksi. XDD Ya, meski aku suka Sakura, aku lebih suka kisah cinta segitiga. Maaf ya, Sakura~ Berbahagialah sama Kakashi~

**mamoka: **Arigatoooo… iya, pasti _battle_ tuh bocah-bocah. Aku paling seneng kalau pasangan sobat ini berantem, sih. XDD Ah, maaf apdetnya lama. Hiksu. TT^TT

**suka snsd: **Hahahaha… Buat Sakucchi dan Kakapyon, aku udah punya rencana lain buat mereka dan itu _happily ever after_, deh. Buat _afternoon tea_, kau bisa _browsing_ aja sih… Soalnya kayaknya ribet kalau aku bales di sini… Maaf ya… Yo! Semangat apdet!

**harunaru chan muach: **Gak apa-apa kok. Ada yang ngebaca aja udah seneng, apalagi _review_, udah jingkrak-jingkrak kali… ^^v Wah ini sih NGARET banget. Maaf ya, maaf banget. *sujud-sujud* :"(

**fishy: **Sip, makasih _review_-nya ya! Ini tuh perkembangan nggak sih, sebenernya? -..- Kok abis nulis chappie ini rasanya kayak ngasih harkos gini ya?

**Oshin tsubaki chan**: Maaf nggak cepet apdet. Udah setahun… #semua reviewer menjadi batu. Arigato udah _review_. ^^"

**Wood Pixie: **Wow… _your review is amazing_! Makasih banyak. :') Makasih banyak buat pujiannya… X3 _You're really sweet_! Aku kelas 3 SMP dan mau ke SMA sekarang. :') Makasih ya ampun… *terharu*

Makasih buat info-nya ya. :') Maaf aku nggak apdet asap. _Review_-mu juga mengena di hatiku kok. _You've_ _written an amazing review for me. Thank you very much_.

**sasuhina lover-AST: **oke, udah dipublish! Maaf lama yaaa~ Maaf banget!

Wow. Aku baru ngeh dan inget. Terakhir aku nulis ini pas kelas 2 SMP, karena aku harus berhenti nulis _fanfic_ di kelas 3 SMP. Dan, ini udah setahun! Berarti pas banget! Berarti aku tahan ya, nggak nulis _fic_ selama setahun penuh dan fokus sama UN. Semoga aku dapet hasil yang bagus ya! Doain lho!

Oke, **untuk semua reviewer**, review lagi, _please_? Dan, _minna_, segala bentuk review akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Jadi, review _please_?

_Thanks for everything_!

-**Aoi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Begins With Rome**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**April 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sei<strong>

Hari-hari berjalan normal. Hinata kembali dalam kuliah arsitekturnya, Sakura mau bertunangan dan berencana mengundang teman-teman terdekatnya saja, Naruto masih kerja paruh waktu di Invio, dan Sasuke masih menjalani kehidupannya yang padat. Mereka bertindak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Meski sebenarnya, hanya satu orang yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kembalinya Hinata dari Santa Marinella agak membuat gadis itu tidak bersemangat. Sesuatu hilang begitu saja. Jarang sekali ia bisa bertemu Naruto, atau Sasuke, yang keduanya merupakan sahabat kesibukkan. Hinata tiba-tiba merasa semuanya kembali dari awal. Di mana dalam kehidupannya di Roma hanya ada Sakura.

Ia merasa sedikit kecewa, meski tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naruto masih suka mengiriminya pesan singkat, tapi batang hidungnya tak pernah kelihatan. Di lapangan basket, di mana pun. Tanggal-tanggal menunjukkan bawa bulan akan berakhir, karena itu Hinata tidak bisa datang ke Invio. Keuangannya terbatas sebagai mahasiswa penerima beasiswa.

Hinata juga sudah mulai jarang bertemu Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu sibuk mengurusi pesta pertunangan yang dilangsungkan seminggu lagi. Bahkan Sakura jarang didapati di dalam asramanya, ia sepertinya pulang ke rumah orangtuanya di dekat Roma.

Tak jarang Hinata merindukan teriakannya yang selalu meleking. Bagaimana pun, Sakura adalah sahabatnya yang baik hati dan selalu ada untuk membantu. Hinata yang biasanya diam kali ini lebih pendiam lagi karena hidupnya mendadak tidak berwarna. Tidak ada yang peduli.

Hinata duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ yang hampir gundul. Dedaunan yang bertumpuk membuat posisi duduknya lebih nyaman. Diseruputnya minuman rasa buah kuat-kuat. Setelah melampiaskan perasaannya lewat sedotan, Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya lebih maskulin. Celana jinsnya dihiasi potongan daun yang jatuh. Hinata memeluk lututnya saat angin bertiup. Hawa dingin menyapu lehernya yang kosong. Helaian rambutnya terikat rapi di satu tempat.

Hari masih siang, tapi Hinata tidak punya niat untuk datang ke kelasnya. Dosennya berhalangan hadir dan berjanji menggantinya dua minggu ke depan, jadi Hinata merasa tidak punya kewajiban untuk pergi ke manapun.

Minggu-minggu yang sulit, Hinata pikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau begini? _Life does flat sometimes._

Di tengah rasa kebosanan itu, Hinata berdiri dan memutuskan pergi tanpa arah. Ia akan berjalan kaki, ke mana pun, yang bisa mengusir rasa sepinya. Ia mengangkat tas, lalu pergi melintasi lorong kantin yang bersambung menuju gedung utama jurusan arsitektur. Kampusnya punya desain yang klasik, lorongnya merupakan lorong terbuka, lebih pantas disebut koridor. Seperti jalan setapak yang agak lebar dengan tiang-tiang batu bertumpuk.

Jurusan arsitektur masih satu gedung dengan jurusan seni dan desain. Hanya tinggal melewati ruangan auditorium alat musik dan teater kampus, Hinata sampai di taman jurusan seni yang berdesain unik. Kebanyakan berisi monumen-monumen batu yang diukir sedemikian rupa. Ada yang berbentuk runcing, tersambung dalam bagian-bagian aneh, juga yang dibuat seolah-olah melayang.

Sekadar membunuh waktu, Hinata diam di taman sebentar, menikmati sisa cahaya matahari yang hanya ada 3 bulan dalam setahun. Cuaca yang bersahabat, meski hampir di penghujung musim panas. Puas melihat-lihat, ia bangkit dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hinata keluar dari kampusnya bukan dari jalur utama, tapi melalui pintu kecil yang biasa dilewati sepeda motor mahasiswa. Roma sesibuk biasanya. Turis ada di mana-mana.

Angin bertiup, Hinata merasa dingin. Ia belum makan siang. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan hanya makan di kedai kaki lima. Ia membeli _Farinata_, salah satu makanan khas dari Tuscany. Mirip pizza, makanan ini terdiri dari adonan tepung _chickpea_/ sejenis kacang polong, dicampur minyak zaitun, air, dan garam, lalu dilebarkan di piring selebar enam puluh sentimeter dan dibakar cepat dalam oven. Juga semangkuk _minestrone con pesto_, sup dengan basil segar.

Kadang-kadang, makanan Italia begitu sederhana tapi cara pengolahannya menjadikannya istimewa.

Hinata berlama-lama makan di sana, merasa tidak berguna. Ia tak pernah mengambil kerja sambilan. Keuangannya terbatas, tapi ia dilarang oleh Hiashi yang juga didukung Neji. Selain uang beasiswa dan uang saku dari Hiashi, ia juga dibantu untuk mencukupi biaya hidup oleh Neji.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan, ia berterima kasih pada pemilik kedai. Hinata berjalan lagi hingga terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke asrama mahasiswa. Ia sampai di suatu taman yang agak sepi. Taman itu didominasi batu dan marmer. Air mancurnya dipenuhi kepingan uang logam. Mungkin Hinata sudah ada di dekat wilayah perbatasan kota.

Patung malaikat terlihat tersenyum padanya, jadi Hinata juga melempar koin. Ia berbalik membelakangi air mancur dan mencoba keberuntungannya. Kepingan uang logam itu meluncur mulus ke dalam air, tak menganggu suara pecikkan air.

Di dekat sana ada sebuah katedral. Loncengnya berbunyi kencang. Hinata bukan seorang nasrani, tapi ia menyukai semua desain arsitektur katedral yang apik dan tampak gagah.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ramai. Orang-orang berdatangan dengan mobil van, seperti kru acara televisi, mereka mengangkut kamera, alat pengeras suara, kursi, dan lintasan mirip kereta api mungil dari dalam van. Dalam sekejap, taman itu diubah menjadi tempat syuting.

Kursi-kursi penonton ditata rapi menghadap air mancur. Berjarak lima meter dari sana, kru-kru bertopi cerah itu menyiapkan meja besar, oven, dan beberapa alat memasak. Penonton yang didominasi perempuan mulai berdatangan, usianya mulai dari yang setengah abad sampai remaja.

Hinata merasa terganggu, ia hendak pergi lagi, mungkin kembali ke asrama. Perjalanannya hari ini cukup menyenangkan dan membunuh waktu. Tapi seseorang memanggilnya.

"_Signorina_!" laki-laki bertopi cerah, mengantungi tanda pengenal staf produksi, melambaikan tangan. Hinata tidak yakin ia yang dipanggil sebelum laki-laki itu menepuk bahunya. Alain Gennaro—namanya.

"Anda memanggil saya?" mata Hinata menyipit.

"_Si, si_. Anda. Kami sedang kekurangan penonton, sebentar lagi acara kami dimulai. Jika Anda tak keberatan, mau ikut menonton?" tanyanya ramah namun agak sedikit menggoda dengan matanya.

"Tapi s-saya—harus kembali—"

"Tunggu, _Signorina_," sekali lagi, laki-laki itu meraih lengannya. "Anda dibayar—tentu saja. Acaranya tidak lama. Hanya tiga puluh menit, jika Anda tidak sedang buru-buru."

Hinata ragu. "Ini acara apa ya?"

"Masak. Anda suka memasak?" laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya. "Oke, berarti kita sudah sepakat ya, _Signorina._ Duduklah di barisan depan, jika Anda mau."

Setelahnya, Alain kembali menyiapkan lokasi syuting. Ia terlihat sibuk. Hinata pikir jika ia ikut, tidak akan ada salahnya. Ia dibayar, juga dapat resep baru yang dapat dicoba. Hinata mulai mengintari kursi dan memilih untuk duduk di paling belakang. Ia tak ingin terlihat mencolok.

.

.

Acaranya dimulai dua puluh menit kemudian, setelah kursi penontonnya terlihat penuh. Hinata bosan, hanya memainkan ponsel, mengirimi pesan singkat pada Sakura yang belum dibalas. Saat sang bintang acara keluar, telinganya hampir berdenging mendengar teriakan remaja. Jika Alain bilang mereka kekurangan penonton, pada kenyataannya mereka kelebihan penonton. Bahkan banyak yang rela tidak kebagian kursi.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai ia memutuskan melihat ke depan. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa kecuali punggung penonton lain yang antusias. Dalam waktu singkat, Hinata merasa lelah. Ia ingin mengorbankan kursinya dan pulang.

Setelah teriakan berkurang, dan punggung-punggung itu kembali pada posisinya, Hinata melihatnya. Rambut gelap _harajuku_ yang agak melawan gravitasi, mata tajam, dan tangan yang sedang membuat adonan pasta.

"_Signor _Sasuke…?" bisiknya pelan.

Saat itu, pandangan mata keduanya bertubrukan. Mereka sama-sama terkejut. Tak lama, Hinata berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melambai pelan. Sasuke mengangguk sedikit.

Cukup interaksi kecil ini hanya mereka yang tahu.

Sasuke melanjutkan adonan pastanya yang mulai dibentuk menjadi _fettucini_. Tapi bahkan Hinata tidak dapat berkonsentrasi masakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dihidangkan. Lama tidak bertemu membuatnya merasa asing.

.

.

Saat acaranya selesai, Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apakah ia hanya akan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun, atau menyapa Sasuke? Tapi Hinata tidak merasa berkewajiban menyapanya. Entahlah. Mereka bukan teman lama atau apa pun.

Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia berbalik, melihat sekilas Ducati merah Sasuke, lalu berjalan pulang ke arah halte bus. Hari sudah menjelang senja saat itu, sekitar pukul tiga sore.

Sedikit bersenandung pelan, jarak halte bus agak jauh. Ia harus memutari beberapa blok untuk sampai ke jalan raya. Di persimpangan jalan, Hinata mendengar suara klakson yang keras. Sebuah Ducati merah tiba-tiba muncul dan berhenti di sebelah trotoar jalan. Hinata berjengit ngeri.

Hinata mengenali sepeda motor itu. Pengendaranya meraih sebuah helm lain dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Ikut denganku." katanya tajam.

"K-kenapa?"

"Jangan bicara di sini," tegasnya.

Menyerah dengan keadaan, Hinata naik ke atas motor. Sasuke yang penuntut dan suka marah-marah itu sudah kembali. Setelah helm terpasang dengan benar, Ducati Sasuke bersiap-siap melaju kencang.

"Pegangan." Dan Hinata tak perlu disuruh dua kali.

Sasuke membawanya ke luar kota Roma, mengarah ke utara. Italia Utara berisikan banyak perkebunan-perkebunan. Orang Italia paling banyak menanam terong dan brokoli. Tetapi, jenis sayur mayor yang dapat ditemukan di sekitar sana adalah _artichoke_, _zukini_*, kembang kol, kale daun hitam, _cardoon_*, dan _radicchio_*.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah perkebunan yang juga merupakan distrik keju yang terkenal. Toko-toko keju berdiri bersisian di tepi sebelah kiri, sementara di seberangnya adalah perkebunan kol yang besar. Wangi keju meresapi penciuman Hinata.

Toko-toko itu berdesain gedung lama, layaknya pemandangan kota Roma. Lantainya merupakan lantai batu yang dihaluskan permukaannya dengan begitu apik. Hinata melayangkan tanda tanya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini distrik keju terbaik," Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin beli keju."

"Oh…?" Tapi itu tak menjelaskan apa pun bukan?

"… sekaligus bicara." Sasuke menoleh ke arah rak berisi _mandolini_*. Mengambil keju itu dan menimbang-nimbangnya. Baunya agak menyengat.

Italia terkenal akan keju. Bagi orang Italia, keju adalah pengganti daging. Keju-keju yang sudah dikenal adalah _pecorino_*, _parmigiano reggiano_*, _mozarella_*, _grana padano _* dan _gorgonzola_*. _Pecorino_ adalah keju tertua yang ada di Italia. Rasanya adalah penggabungan dari dua jenis susu. Keju ini berwarna pucat, biasa dimakan dalam bentuk potongan-potongan kecil bersama kacang lima dan _grappa_*. Sementara _parmigiano reggiano_ dan _gradana padano_ adalah keju parut kualitas terbaik yang biasa ditaburkan di atas pizza.

_Mozarella_, seperti yang seperti kita kenal, adalah keju yang mudah mencair dan melekat kental di atas makanan. Sementara _gorgonzola_ adalah keju yang dibiarkan lama untuk memastikan kematangannya sempurna. Keju ini bisa matang secara alami, berjamur, dan memiliki lapisan berwarna biru kehijauan.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke memilih keju, menanti apa yang ingin _chef_ itu bicarakan padanya. Tapi mungkin agak sulit karena Sasuke pasti lebih suka fokus pada apa yang dicarinya lebih dulu sebelum benar-benar bicara pada Hinata.

Padahal, sebenarnya keju itu hanya pengalihan. Sasuke memang ingin membeli keju hari ini dan bertemu dengan Hinata adalah koinsiden yang mendadak. Jadi, sekaligus ingin bicara padanya, Sasuke lebih baik menyeret gadis itu ke sini. Ia tahu situasinya saat ini canggung dan Hinata terlihat menghindarinya.

Sasuke berusaha tenang dan berjalan ke arah pemilik toko yang tersenyum ramah. Sasuke memita izin untuk masuk ke dalam gudang khusus penyimpanan keju karena ia membutuhkan _pecorino _dan _gorgonzola_. Keju-keju semacam ini memang biasanya disimpan di dalam gudang khusus karena membutuhkan proses fermentasi alami. Semakin lama menyimpannya, maka semakin mahal harganya.

Gudang itu ada di belakang toko. Dengan panduan ibu pemilik toko, mereka sampai di depan gudang kayu itu. Mengeluarkan kunci, ibu pemilik toko mempersilakan mereka masuk dan mengambil waktu seleluasa mungkin. Ibu itu tak akan menemani mereka karena perlu menjaga toko.

Mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke dalam gudang yang berbau keju. Keju-keju besar disusun dalam rak kayu dari atas sampai bawah. Masing-masing diberi label jenisnya dan lama disimpan per tahun.

Selagi melihat-lihat keju, Sasuke membuka topik pembicaraan yang tertahan. "Hyuuga, tadi kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Hinata tidak menyangka pertanyaan sejenis ini yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. "A-Apa?"

_Memangnya kenapa?_

Situasinya mendadak canggung kembali. Sasuke mengambil sepihan keju dan menekan-nekannya dengan jemari, memastikan tekstur yang ia butuhkan. Ia tak suka Hinata yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu masalahmu, Hyuuga? _Menefreghismo_*." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, meraih rak keju yang di atas.

"A-Aku…" Sasuke menunggu. "… tidak seperti itu, kau tahu." Sasuke tidak berbicara apa-apa. Ia mengambil sepihan keju lain. Hinata melanjutkan, "Hanya saja, rasanya aneh. K-Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, _Signor _Sasuke. _Spiacente_."

Benar mereka sudah agak lama tidak bertemu. Menjadi teman begitu saja, lalu tidak berhubungan selama hampir dua minggu. Terdengar helaan napas Sasuke.

"Kau bertemu dengan Naruto?" tanyanya. Sasuke bahkan tak menyukai nada bicaranya yang aneh ini.

"Belum. Aku…" Hinata memainkan jemarinya. "belum bertemu siapa pun."

_Bahkan dengan temanmu yang berpacaran dengan dosen itu?_

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. "Tadi aku melihatmu di taman, sendirian. Jadi kuminta kru menyuruhmu menonton acara itu. Kursinya penuh, tapi kubilang kau temanku."

"O-Oh? _Grazie_, _Signor_..." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Jadi begitu.

"Aku belum setua itu," Sasuke meraih satu baki berisi dua potong keju yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak membeli dua potongan penuh, hanya seperempat bagian. "Sasuke."

"Baiklah. Sasuke," Hinata tersenyum lagi. Ia teringat kata-kata Sakura waktu itu. Sepertinya ia harus mulai menganggap Sasuke teman dekatnya. Bukan hanya sekadar _chef_ yang ia kagumi.

Setelah selesai, mereka keluar dari gudang dan masuk kembali ke dalam toko. Sasuke membayar harga yang cukup mahal untuk potongan-potongan keju itu. Ibu pemilik toko mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saat Sasuke menyodorkan helm Hinata, ia juga menyodorkan bungkusan keju lain. "Kau sudah menemaniku." katanya.

Mereka lama tidak bertemu, tapi Sasuke lebih banyak bicara. Dan Hinata merasa hatinya hangat.

.

.

Hinata tidak meminta diantarkan ke asramanya. Setelah menyebutkan alamat, Ducati Sasuke berhenti di sebuah bengkel vespa. Sasuke mengernyit heran dari balik helm.

"Sasuke, _grazie di tutto_. U-Untuk hari ini, juga kejunya." Hinata membungkuk.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengambil helm dari Hinata sebelum bertanya, "Bengkel vespa?"

"Kau ingat vespa merahku, Sasuke? Vespa itu sudah selesai diperbaiki hari ini. Sekali lagi, _grazie_." kata Hinata.

Oh ya, Sasuke ingat. Vespa tua berwarna merah itu. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Hinata tidak berganti menjadi Piaggio saja. Vespanya terlalu sering mogok.

Sasuke tidak langsung pergi. Ia menunggu Hinata hingga mendapatkan vespanya kembali. Selama dalam pengurusan administrasi, Hinata bercerita kalau bengkel itu langganannya, sehingga ia dapat diskon. Setelah mendapatkan vespanya kembali, gadis itu menyalakan mesinnya yang terbatuk-batuk pelan.

"Kau kenapa menungguku?" tanya Hinata, mengambil helm miliknya sendiri yang tersimpan rapi di keranjang depan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga ingin ke Renaissance."

Kemudian, mereka pergi dari sana menuju Renaissance yang hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Di persimpangan asrama, Hinata mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan klakson, kemudian ia mengemudikan motornya dengan cepat ke arah jurusan memasak.

Hinata tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari ini. Ia memarkirkan vespanya di parkiran asrama, lalu masuk sambil bersenandung pelan. Suaranya ikut memantul hingga ke ujung koridor yang sepi.

Ia menaiki tangga, lalu menyadari kalau pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Sepertinya Sakura sudah kembali dari rumah orangtuanya mengurusi perihal pertunangannya dengan Kakashi. Karena kamar Sakura persis di seberangnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada suara, Hinata melangkah masuk. Sakura ada di dekat jendela, membereskan koper. Ia tampak sibuk.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Punggungnya melengkung kaget. Sakura berbalik secepat yang ia bisa.

"Hinata-_chan_! Aku kaget sekali!" Sakura melotot.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau tampak serius. Bagaimana orangtuamu? Sehat?" Hinata menyamankan diri duduk di kasur Sakura.

"Sehat, terima kasih Hinata-_chan_. Saat Kakashi melamar, mereka tampak kaget. Mungkin karena usiaku terlalu muda." Sakura terkekeh, mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata bersemangat.

"Awalnya mereka ragu, tapi Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Kurasa ibuku melihat bahwa Kakashi mampu dan matang untuk hal ini. Jadi mereka menerimanya. Itu saat-saat yang canggung, kau tahu." Sakura tertawa.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata bilang. "Aku c-cemas… dan kupikir, kamar di seberangku telah kosong begitu lama."

"Eh? Maafkan aku, Hinata! Aku tidak tahu akan pergi selama itu…" Sakura membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadwal kuliah juga kosong akhir-akhir ini… entah ke mana dosen-dosen itu,"

"Baiklah! Untuk membayarnya, kita menonton malam ini ya, Hinata-_chan_! Aku akan memasak _popcorn_ dan membeli soda! Aku punya film yang baru kubeli. Jam 8 ya, Hinata? Oke, aku akan bersiap-siap."

Sakura sepertinya antusias dalam hal ini. Jadi Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju. Memang rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menonton film di kamar sahabatnya. Hari yang Hinata pikir akan membosankan, ternyata berubah menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Membeli keju dengan Sasuke, menonton dengan Sakura, apalagi yang bisa ia harapkan? Teman-temannya memang menyenangkan dan perhatian.

"Aku punya keju _pecorino_. Nanti kita makan bersama _grappa_, ya?" Hinata teringat akan kejunya.

"Wah? Serius, Hinata-_chan_? Kau beli di mana? Bukankah ini akhir bulan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"A-Aku… eh—itu…" Hinata merasa malu. Kalau Sakura tahu, gadis itu pasti akan lebih antusias lagi. "T-Tadi, Sasuke mengajakku beli keju dan dia memberiku sebungkus _pecorino_."

"EEEEH—?!" Sakura berteriak. "Jadi selama aku tidak ada, kau kencan dengan—tunggu, Hinata. Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya 'Sasuke'?"

.

.

Hinata baru selesai mandi sekitar pukul enam sore. Ia mengambil pengering rambut dan mulai menyisir rambutnya yang basah. Sakura tadi memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, bahkan menuduh kalau sebenarnya Hinata sudah resmi berkencan dengan Sasuke. Hinata hanya tertawa _awkward_ dan menjawab 'tidak' beberapa kali.

Sekedar menunggu, Hinata menonton televisi. Acara televisi tak ada yang menarik, ia hanya memutar-mutar _chanel_. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan acara memasak Sasuke tadi siang.

_Wah langsung segera ditayangkan, ya_…

Ia menonton acara itu sampai ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

_Sakura-_chan_? Katanya jam 8?_

"Sakura-_chan_? Masuk saja…" Hinata kembali menyisir rambutnya.

"Hinata-_bella_? Ini aku."

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

.

.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-_bella_. Aku saat ini benar-benar sibuk, jadi tak sempat menemuimu." Naruto mengeratkan jaketnya malam itu. Ia meminta jalan sebentar dengan Hinata di taman di depan asrama. Lampu-lampu bulat berwarna remang menemani mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata melihat jam tangannya. Ia sudah bilang ia punya janji dengan Sakura, jadi tidak bisa pergi lama-lama. Beberapa menit lalu, Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan menjanjikan hanya akan sebentar. Hanya ingin bicara.

Sebenarnya ada apa di antara Sasuke dan Naruto hari ini?

"Kakashi bercerita padaku. Katanya dia berkeringat dingin saat sampai di depan rumah orangtua Sakura-_san_." Naruto meniup-niup napasnya yang terlihat seperti asap.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak percaya _Sensei_ bisa segugup itu…" Hinata tertawa pelan.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Hinata tak lagi gugup. Bicaranya selancar air yang mengalir. Pemikiran ini berujung pada satu kesimpulan; Hinata nyaman bersamanya.

"Laki-laki itu bisa menjadi sangat gugup saat menghadapi wanita yang dia cintai, Hinata-_bella_," kata Naruto.

"E-Eh?" Itu hanya perasaannya saja, atau pemuda itu bernada serius? "B-Begitu ya…"

Menyadari kegugupan Hinata kembali, Naruto mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi riang seperti biasa. "Hinata-_bella_, kau ke mana saja? Kalau kau kesepian kan, kau bisa pergi ke Invio. Aku selalu ada di Invio. Aku juga kesepian di sana. Si _Teme_ sibuk dengan acara televisinya."

"Ini akhir bulan, aku tidak punya terlalu banyak uang, Naruto-_kun_." kata Hinata tenang, sedikit bernada maaf. "Iya, acaranya menjadi tampil setiap hari…"

"Oh? Kau menontonnya juga ya…" Naruto berhenti di kursi taman dan memutuskan untuk duduk. Hinata memilih berdiri, mengingat janjinya pada Sakura. "Omong-omong, kau tidak merasa kesepian? Maksudku, Sakura-_san _pergi dengan Kakashi, bukan?"

"Eh… iya…" Hinata memegang ujung rambutnya yang basah. "Tapi hari ini aku bertemu… Sasuke." Ia hampir memanggil _chef_ itu dengan _signor_.

Naruto memicingkan mata. _Sejak kapan_…? _Apakah Sasuke berhasil…?_

Tunggu, bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Sasuke dan Hinata bersama? Ia memberi Sasuke waktu selama satu bulan… Naruto selalu berpikir bahwa kemungkinannya 50:50. Ia tidak akan mengganggu sampai waktu satu bulan itu habis, karena itu selama dua minggu ini ia menahan diri…

Tapi, kenapa ia merasa tidak rela?

Ada apa dengannya?

Tanpa sadar, Naruto meraih lengan Hinata. "Hinata-_bella_… jika nanti Sakura-_san_ dan Kakashi mengadakan pesta pertunangan mereka… apa kau mau pergi denganku?"

Hinata tertegun, terlalu kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto. Keheningan yang nyata tercipta begitu saja. Naruto memandang matanya lurus-lurus… mata biru yang indah.

Kenapa, Hinata? Tidak ada salahnya bukan, datang ke pesta pertunangan Sakura dengan Naruto sebagai teman? Kenapa… kau berharap yang lain?

_Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto?_

Hinata ingin melepaskan lengannya, tapi Naruto tidak menunjukkan akan melepaskannya. Menit-menit berlalu, ia masih ada janji dengan Sakura. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_. Lagipula, aku tadinya akan pergi sendiri. Dengan teman pasti lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Dalam hubungan antar bagian-bagiannya,_

_pola jamuan makanan Italia yang lengkap sangat mirip kehidupan berbudaya._

_Tak ada satu hidangan yang menenggelamkan yang lain,_

_baik dalam hal jumlah maupun rasa,_

_setiap hidangan menyisakan ruang untuk daya tarik baru bagi mata dan selera;_

_setiap sensasi, rasa, warna, dan tekstur terjalin dengan rasa, warna,_

_dan tekstur hidangan sebelumnya._

**.:: Marcella Hazan, **_**The Essential of Classic Italian Cooking **_::.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>.Kamus Mini<strong>.

-_Zukini_: sejenis labu kecil

-_Cardoon_: tanaman yang mirip bunga, berduri, sejenis dengan _artichoke_

-_Radicchio_: kol ungu

-_Mandolini_: keju kambing

-_pecorino_: keju yang terbuat dari capuran susu kambing dan susu domba

-_parmigio reggano_: keju yang terbuat dari susu sapi, berwarna kekuningan

-_mozarella_: keju yang terbuat dari susu kerbau, mudah mencair dan lengket

-_grana padano_: keju parut berkualitas tinggi, bertekstur mirip _parmigio reggano_

-_gorgonzolla_: keju yang dibuat dari sisa-sisa susu oleh penggembala, lapisannya berwarna biru kehijauan

-_grappa_: minuman beralkohol dari kulit anggur

-_Menefreghismo_: ungkapan yang mengombinasikan '_me ne frego' _ 'aku tidak peduli' dan '_machismo_'. Dengan kata lain, artinya adalah sikap tidak peduli yang disengaja.

.**Kamus Mini**.

* * *

><p>Maaf banget atas keterlambatannya. Sebenarnya chapter ini udah ditulis dari Juli 2013. Sayangnya, aku berhenti di tengah jalan karena nggak tahu apa yang harus ditulis. Mungkin itu yang namanya <em>Writer's Block<em>. Aku kehabisan ide.

Ide-ide ini baru muncul ketika sisi _shoujo manga_-ku kambuh. Plot cerita selalu ada, tapi masalahnya, **Begins With Rome **butuh banyak sekali referensi. Jadi, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Mana kemarin-kemarin itu, yang ada aku lagi mode _shounen manga_ dan _fujoshi_. Sama sekali nggak ada rasa tertarik sama pairing _straight_. Sama sekali.

Aku anak labil~

—yang ini sesi curhat pribadi—

Dan, terakhir, jadi anak SMA itu susah. ._. Apalagi kalau masuk salah satu SMA favorit. Aku nyesel aku pinter. #digeplak

Maaf, ada kesalahan, sebenernya 'pinter' itu cerita lama. Otakku udah _expire_.

Tapi, sekadar curhat, aku masuk SMA favorit peringkat ke-4 se-Indonesia. Dan itu nggak enak. Kalau dulu, belajar itu bisa latihan soal dan baca buku paket atau _searching_. Sekarang, aku bahkan nggak tau guruku ngambil soal macam apa. Yang diajarin apa, ujiannya apa.

Bahkan soal SNMPTN dan UN nggak sebanding sama soal-soal yang dikasih sama guruku. Kami seangkatan UTS Fisika rata-ratanya 3. Itu sakit. :"

Aku sama sekali nggak punya waktu luang kalau nggak sengaja males-malesan. #eh

Maaf kalau kedengerannya sombong. Nggak usah dibaca aja. u_u Galau stadium akhir.

—udah selesai—

Nah! Kalau kampus Renaissance, aku bayangin denahnya itu rada mirip ITB. Jadi ya, begitulah… Habisnya aku nggak tau kalau kampus di Italia itu sebenernya gimana. Lol.

Buat review, aku malu sama reader. Jadi, review akun login nggak akan dibalas personal dulu untuk saat ini. Aku malu. Beneraaaan. Udah hampir setahun hiatus. Gyaaaa *tutupin muka*

Makasih banyak yaaaa.

Ti Amo di tutti. :*

**Big special thanks to:**

**Saerusa, , penelopi, aeni hibiki, Lavender Bhi-chan, aiko, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Yamanaka Emo, FP Gudang Fanfic SasuHina — Indo, flowers lavender, Hasegawa Nanaho, fitria toushiro, Malfoy1409, sasuhina-caem, ryuu matsuda, Neerval-Li, Uchh Mhk, Mizuki Rae Sichi, Nyanmaru desu, Guest, Sasazaki mami, MeghanLeggyLeaf, **dan **altadinata.**

**.**

Review, anyone? :D


End file.
